Somewhere Between Italy, Seaside, Meatballs, &Home
by xxLUCID DREAMERxx
Summary: Find out the REAL reason Vinny left the Jersey Shore house on Season 5. The truth is shocking…although maybe not so much but the turn of events is what puts the house in a whirlwind.
1. Reality Exposure

_**~ NO COPYRIGHTS HERE. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PLACES, MTV & THE RESPECTED PLACES DO.~**_

CHAPTER 1

_~Reality Exposure~_

-12:00a.m-

**It is the first day back in Jersey Shore for everyone after coming from Italy and the party started right away. They were given a surprise party welcoming them back with all of their friends and families, pulled together by their Shore Store boss Danny. After rounding the festivities up, the gang makes it a point to christen their first night back with a trip to Aztec Bar. **

**Now it is Mike, Vinny, Pauly, Deena, Snooki (Nicole), and Jenni making their way in. Ronnie and Sammi decided to stay in. Earlier Vinny expressed that he had been feeling off since seeing his family. He feels homesick and the guys are now cheering him up by taking him out to snag a chick, well, Pauly is. Mike has other agendas, with his best boy **_**The Unit**_** that involves a little incident between the two, Nicole, and her friend Ryder. **

**The plan seems to be failing for Vinny when everywhere you look, bombs are going off. It is Grenade city in Aztec tonight. It ends up being Jenni, Deena, Ryder, Vinny, and Pauly hanging out since Nicole got lost with her current squeeze Jionni. **

**In all the smog, there is one cute girl that Pauly tries to grab but he senses that something else is wrong. Vinny doesn't even look present and he has been snipping a little at him, especially when Pauly was dancing with Ryder. **

Pauly finally asks Vinny, "Do you just wanna go back to the house?"

"Yeah, I'm not feeling it tonight. Let's get outta here." Vinny leads the way out.

The two make their way towards the door and everyone else watches them. Deena is dancing with Ryder and she leans over to Jenni. "Where are they goin?"

Jenni replies, "They're leavin. Vinny's tired I guess."

Deena while dancing turns back to the girls. "Well that sucks. I don't want anyone to not have a good time." Jenni makes a pouty face and so does Deena.

**They decide to check on Vinny later to see if he is any better. **

**-At the House-**

**Pauly and Vinny settle in the house and Pauly looks for something to eat when Ronnie comes into the kitchen. **

Pauly yells out, "I'm starvin over here!"

Ron closes the fridge back in his face while walking past. "There's some left over burger patties in the bin at the bottom bro. Eat those."

Pauly looks at Ron before opening the refrigerator, "Well how would I know that? You closed the freakin fridge in my face."

**Ronnie laughs a little and hunts around for a cup to pour himself a glass of water. Meanwhile, Pauly gets to work on stacking his burgers. Before pulling the buns out he yells into the front room. **

"Yo, Vinny! Want one of these patties before I smash 'em?"

Vinny answers back, "No thanks. I think I'll jus go to bed."

**Pauly quietly sighs and continues to make himself two burgers. When he finishes, he grabs a drink and moves into the front room. **

Sitting down looking at Vinny lying on the couch, "I thought you were goin to bed?"

Vinny with his arm across his face answers, "I'm not that tired." Pauly chews assessing him.

"You should try to get some sleep bro. You'll feel better in the morning."

**Vinny doesn't answer him. By now, Ron comes back in and takes a seat on the two- seater by Pauly. Vinny looks over briefly before getting up and going to the back where his and Pauly's room is. **

Ronnie looks at him until he disappears before responding. "What's with him?"

Pauly shakes his head, "I don't know now. He was saying that his family comin to see him is messin with his head but I don't know. I've seen Vinny homesick before but this is somethin else."

Ronnie nods. "Well goin to the Bar didn't help? I thought you all would bring some chicks back and that would be the end of it."

Pauly shakes his head after swallowing his bite. "Aztec was terrible tonight bro. _Grenades everywhere_. I had to get my man out that war zone."

Ronnie laughs and responds, "He just needs to sleep it off."

Pauly agrees, "That's what I told him." Ronnie nods and gets up.

Ron, "Well, 'night bro. I'm callin it a night myself."

**Pauly nods but his mind is still on Vinny. He would go check on him after finishing his food. **

**-15 minutes later- **

**Pauly goes in their room and expects to find Vinny knocked out but he is laying down face up staring at the ceiling. **

Going over to his drawer to get ready for bed, "I wonder when everybody's comin back? It wasn't that happenin tonight."

**Vinny offers a grunt but that's about it. Pauly continues to gather his bathroom gear so he can take care of that before hopping in the bed. **

**When Pauly returns he is in his boxers, flip-flops, and nothing else but his chain on. He moves over to his nightstand to take care of that though. **

**Vinny watches Pauly take his chain off and move his neck around a little. When he turns around Vinny rolls over to his side away from him. It doesn't go unnoticed and Pauly speaks up. **

"Is there something on your mind…besides what you told me earlier on the walk home?"

Vinny mumbles from his pillow, "…No. Not really."

Pauly doubts that. "Now is the time to talk to me, I'm all ears."

**It takes a long silence but Vinny eventually blurts out. **

"I'm in love with you."

_**A/N:**__ That's it for chapter one of my first story! Review and let me know if you're ready for more._


	2. Reality Hurts

_*****_**_Alright cool. Back to my reality and on with the story.(By- the- by, words are slung back and forth in this Chapter. No offense to anyone please. Reviews are welcome!)_***

_~Reality Hurts~_

**Pauly is sure he heard that wrong. **

"You said _what_ now?"

Vinny takes a deep breath and faces Pauly. He turns around and sits up. "I said I'm in love with you."

**Pauly heard that loud and clear. He sits there for a moment. He doesn't want to laugh, in case Vinny's serious…**_**Is he serious?**_** He can't be. However, he also doesn't want to freak out until he gets the full explanation. **

**When Pauly doesn't say anything, Vinny feels he should explain himself. **

"I don't know when it happened. All I know is that I've thought about it and somewhere between hanging out in Italy and hanging out tonight…it just happened." Vinny looks up.

Pauly is still flabbergasted. Vinny searches his face for any type of answer but when it doesn't come he gets scared.

"You know what, nevermind…This is stupid…just forge…" Pauly cuts him off. "Just give me a second…or a minute."

**Vinny nods and Pauly releases the breath that he had been holding. He rubs a hand over his face and then rationalizes things. **

Starting off slow, "You know I love you. You're my main man. You're like the brother I neva had. So, I feel close to you too…but what you're tellin me is that you like, _love me-love me_?"

Vinny nodding, "Yeah. I do." Pauly nods as well.

"Okay…That's not like…" Pauly trails off.

**He is looking for the right words so that things don't spiral downhill but this is, as Mike would say, a situation right here. **

Pauly tries again. "I just think the thing with your family and bein depressed is wearin you down. Why don't you think this thing through some more and get some rest Vin'."

Vinny, a little upset, "I don't need to think about it I know how I feel. I'm gonna wake up tomorrow and have the same feelings."

Pauly shakes his head no. "You don't realize what you're sayin, bro. You're just confused."

Vinny takes that to offense and stands up now looking down on Pauly while he is seated in his bed (_and it was a good thing too_). "I'm not confused at all. I don't just say things without thinking. You know I'm not that type of person. I tell it like it is."

Pauly, "…but what you're tellin me is that you love me. I love you too but I'm not in love with you. It's not like that."

**Vinny tries not to get loud for fear that someone might come home, or that Sam and Ronnie can hear them. **

"I really didn't think you would take it like this considering we're just like a couple anyway." Vinny looks at Pauly shaking his head.

"That's all in good fun. No one's for real about that."

Vinny, "So you mean to tell me you didn't _once _think about hooking up?"

**Pauly is in shock. _Are they really having this conversation_?! **

He responds, "Maybe if I were hammered, I mean, _really _hammered…but come on Vinny, I bang chicks!"

Vinny replies, "I do too!"

Pauly tries not to shout. "So what are you sayin then?!"

**Vinny sighs and looks Pauly in the eyes. **

"That I want to be with you. I think that's why I wasn't feeling that chick at Aztec tonight, or any chick right now for that matter."

**That's all it takes to get Pauly upset. **

Pauly stands up now. "Well I'm sorry but I'm not gonna ruin our friendship because you wanna take it in the ass now. (_shaking his head_) I can't do it bro, I can't."

Vinny is taken back. "Wow…I never knew you could be this immature."

Pauly, "How is that immature? I don't swing that way and you shouldn't either!"

**Vinny is hurt now. He looks at Pauly and responds. **

"Where do you get off tellin me what I should do, who I should be?! If I said it, you should accept it!"

Pauly, "It's just not right! I don't want to lose you because I don't want the same thing you do!"

**Vinny looks at Pauly long and hard and finally responds. **

"Well, it just might be too late for that…" Vinny walks off and Pauly turns in his direction.

" Vinny, come back. I'm sorry, okay. Let's talk about this without yellin."

**Pauly is dead serious but Vinny is **_**so over it**_**. **

"Forget I ever said anything about this Pauly. Forget everything."

**By now, Pauly can hear movement in the house and soon voices so he couldn't go after Vinny. He is left in their room without a clue of what just happened. This is bad though. **

**Tonight, all Pauly could do is think through this information that has been revealed to him and how he will handle it. **

**-An Hour Later-**

**Vinny never returns to their room so Pauly is left alone not finding a solution to anything. Maybe this will all blow over by morning and be like it never happened. **


	3. Real Panic

_~Real Panic~_

**pt.1**

**It has been three days since Vinny and Pauly's blowout (**_**no pun intended**_**). Pauly woke up the morning after hoping it was just a bad dream but the fact that Vinny wouldn't even look at him, spelled that it wasn't. **

**Pauly tried to act normal but it just wasn't possible. Without Vinny to talk to, it feels like half his heart has been cut away. Now, everyone is talking about their day ahead. **

**Jenni and Sammi are at the kitchen table right now with Pauly as he puts his sneakers on. **

"First day at work today at the Shore Store. I'm actually excited." Jenni places down her cup of coffee and looks over at Pauly. "We're gonna be leavin in a minute. Is Vinny up yet?"

Pauly shrugs a little and responds, "He wasn't when I came in here."

**Sammi then speaks up. **

"What is up with him, is he okay?"

Not really having an answer Pauly replies, "He's in a funk. Hopefully he'll go GTL with us today."

Sammi shakes her head. "He's on the schedule with us today. He can't go GTL."

**Just then Ronnie walks in hearing the conversation. **

"Well, he called in and told Danny that he'll be in later and then he told me that he is going to catch some more Z's. Said he wasn't feeling well." Ronnie sits down at the Corner Kitchen table.

Sam looks at Ron. "Did he say when later?"

Ron, "I have no idea."

**Everyone kind of sits there in silence wanting to know what the problem is but frustrated not knowing how to solve it. No one feels worse than Pauly because he actually knows what the problem is but he cannot tell anyone. **

**Meanwhile, Vinny is hugging his sheets. He has felt like death over the past few days. He couldn't actually think that coming clean with Pauly would have turned out peachy-king but he was hoping that Pauly would have handled it better than he did. **

**He tries to reason with his thoughts, saying he would have reacted the same way. However, there's no way he would have said some of the hurtful comments to Pauly that was said to him. Maybe they weren't even directed at him, but this is a new part of Vinny and he just wanted to be accepted. **

**Vinny feels like he wants to puke when he hears Mike's voice, probably not the best thing to hear right now either. **

"Hey um, we 'bout to go GTL. You comin or what?"

Vinny sighs. "I'll have to pass."

Mike shakes his head. "It's not healthy not to go GTL. You gotta get up, get out and do something today."

**Vinny doesn't really respond and Mike shrugs his shoulders and leaves the door frame to join the rest in the kitchen before they leave. **

**Mike walks in and looks at Pauly and Ronnie. **

"Yo, ya'll ready to go?"

Ron, "I'm ready." To Pauly, "You ready bro?"

Pauly looks indifferent but responds, "Yeah. Let's go. Who's drivin?"

Ron, "I'll drive."

**The guys get together and say goodbye to the girls before leaving out. When they are gone, Jenni talks to Sam. **

"Well, we can't be late on the first day so I'm ready when you are."

Sam, "I wish Vinny would let us know what's up. How can we help if he doesn't talk?"

Jenni nods. "Well, just leave him alone if he does show up to work today and maybe he'll come around."

**Sam agrees and they too soon leave the house. **

**-12:30pm-**

**The girls are working when they soon see Vinny walk into the Shore Store. Vinny greets the Boss and then he hugs the girls. Sam speaks to him first. **

"Vin' how are you?"

Vinny sighs and responds, "A little better. I decided to take Mike's advice."

Sam, "What advice could that possibly be?"

"He told me to get up, get out, and do something. So, here I am. Late but I was considering not coming in at all."

Jenni speaks now, "Well we're glad you did."

Vinny walks over to the shirt presses. "Yeah. I think working will help me not to wallow in my own thoughts."

**Jenni nods and goes to her station while Sam comes up to him. **

Sam, "You know what I went through. So if I could make it through that, you can make it too." Vinny smiles.

**He is being polite but Sammi has **_**no idea**_** what he is going through right now. For now, he puts it behind him and focuses on actually doing some hard work at the store. **

**-Later On at Night- **

**The guys came back from their day out of GTL and shopping for the club. Tonight the crew is hitting Karma for the first time so everyone is hyped. **

**So far everyone is coming out, that means Vinny too. He still hasn't said a word to Pauly but Pauly doesn't push the issue. He just decides to let Vinny do him tonight. Now everyone is ready after toasting and chugging Ron's famous **_**Ron-Ron juice**_**. **

**-At Karma- **

**After being deprived of Karma for so long, everyone is going hard and everyone who is single is already locking down who they are taking home for the night. Mike has Paula who he goes way back with since the first summer at the Shore. Nicole is of course with Jionni, Deena has hooked up with an old friend, Ron and Sam are together, and Pauly has connected with a decent girl who is ready to leave before he is, so that's a sure thing. **

**Vinny spent most of the night moping but now he just cannot take it after seeing Pauly with the girl he has hooked up with. He now wanders off by himself to check out the other side of the club. **

**Ron went to get Sam another drink but when he comes back he notices a party missing. **

Ron hands Sam her drink, "Where's Vinny?"

Jenni replies, "He's walkin around by himself."

**Ron shakes his head. He knows what that means. If Vinny was okay he'd still be with them. **

**Everyone decides after a while that it is time to go. Jenni goes to get Vinny and soon they are leaving Karma. **

**-At the House-**

**Everyone stumbles in and pairs off with their guests for the night. Jenni goes in the kitchen with Ron and Sam to give Deena some time with her guy. She would head to bed after the deed is done, if any. **

**Vinny headed straight for his and Pauly's room, which seems like a jail cell as of late. The two have not been talking to each other and every time Pauly is in the room, it seems awkward. **

**Tonight Pauly starts to bring his chick into their room but Vinny is having none of it. **

Vinny looks up from his pillow and snaps saying, "You're gonna have to go to the smush room. I'm tryin to get some sleep tonight."

**Pauly is taken back, mainly because these are the first words he has spoken to him in three days. He doesn't make a fuss about it. Pauly just escorts his chick into the other room upstairs and goes back down to get some fresh sheets for them to have. **

**Vinny hears the door close back in their room. He thinks to himself, '**_**at least he has the decency to do that much**_**.' Vinny blows out his breath and takes his glasses off and places them on the nightstand. It would be a long night of him tossing and turning. **

******__****A/N:** _There are a lot of views and I appreciate them all. So I take that as a means to continue._

_Chapter 3 has two parts. So the next part of this Chap is really the beginning to it all. **Review** and tell me: Do you think Pauly and Vinny will work out their differences or will Pauly do something to shock us all?_**  
**


	4. Real Panic pt2

_~Real Panic~_

**pt.2**

**The next day everyone is pretty much out of the house except Ron and Sam. When Vinny wakes up, he finds them upstairs in their room. Ron decides to go to the boardwalk with Vinny to try and talk to him and give him an opportunity to tell him what's wrong. **

**On their day out they pretty much forget about Vinny's problems but when they sit for a moment Vinny does give Ron an explanation. **

Vinny starts out, "I'm just having a difficult time staying calm right now. Like, I'm anxious and being around all the noise, partying…it's not helping. I've got a lot weighing on me that I cannot explain."

Ron nods. "So what do you think you should do? You've tried sleeping right?"

Vinny, "…Haven't really been able to get a good night's rest…but it's not like _sleep_ is what I need. I just need time to completely let go and figure some things out."

**Ronnie continues to listen as Vinny continues. **

"I can't be here right now…"

**This causes Ronnie to look up. **

"What so like, you wanna leave for good?"

Vinny blinks and responds, "I think that's what I need to do."

**It's like a ton of bricks hit Ron at this moment. If Vinny leaves, the house will be devastated, especially Pauly. He has to let him know and quick. **

**-Later at Night-**

**Pauly spent most of the day on the lounger on the upper deck. He didn't want to spark any more problems between him and Vinny. This has been the most torture he has been through in his life. He keeps running things through his head over and over again trying to analyze it. **

**He has never been this close to a guy before. He wasn't lying when he said Vinny is like the brother he never had, because he's never had one. He knows that is why he cares for Vinny so much. **

**With this new information though, it puts them in a very bad situation because he will never be able to give Vinny what he wants. He cannot even say that he's been in a relationship with a girl this deep except for his high school sweetheart. **_**That was high school though**_**. He is a grown man now. **

**On the other hand, he can see how Vinny would develop feelings for him. Pauly treats Vinny better than any girl he has come across lately. Anyone on the outside would assume they were lovers as opposed to friends. **

**This is crazy though. He has no idea what to do except talk to Vinny and try to compromise with him. Pauly is about to get up and talk to him when Ron comes up to the rooftop.**

**He sits down and speaks. **

"So this is where you've been hiding. (_serious_) Look, I need to talk to you bro."

Pauly sits up, "Yo, can it wait? I need to talk to Vinny."

Ron nodding, "Yeah you do. I talked to him today on the Boardwalk while you and Dee' were at work…he dropped something heavy on me, for real."

**Pauly waits and Ron continues. **

"We all know he's been in a funk lately, but he actually said it's breaking him down to the point where he can't function in the house anymore."

Pauly, "What did he say exactly?"

Ron, "I think he's leavin…in fact, I know he is. He said so. He was like, _I can't be here anymore_."

**Pauly's heart drops into his stomach. **

Ron, "When I asked him was he leaving for good, he said yes he is."

Pauly shakes his head, "That's not a good idea. Are you sure he said that?"

Ron nods, "I'm positive. I didn't know what to say but I figured I would let you know so you could try and talk to him."

**Pauly doesn't know if talking will help now. This isn't something he is prepared to face. Ron leads the way back in the house but Pauly stops. **

Ron turns around, "What's wrong?"

Pauly gets panicked all of a sudden. "I can't talk to him just yet. I need a minute to get my thoughts together. I wasn't expectin him to leave."

Ron, "I hear ya, but somebody's gotta do somethin and you're the only one man."

**Pauly nods. **

"Just a little while." Pauly goes to sit at the table in the kitchen.

**It isn't that long until everyone is getting ready to go out to Karma. Of course the word of Vinny leaving spread and they decided that everyone except Pauly should leave. If there are too many people in the house he might not change his mind. **

**They leave it to Pauly to work some sort of magic.**

**Now it is only Pauly and Vinny in the house. Pauly is sitting on the love seat by the kitchen when he hears Vinny picking up the phone in the room by the front door. Pauly goes in and stands in the open frame listening to Vinny's conversation. **

**Vinny is asking to be picked up and the reality of it hits Pauly and his voice catches in his throat. He doesn't know if he can do this. After a minute Vinny hangs up and looks at Pauly. It is now or never. **

Pauly responds, "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Vinny doesn't hesitate, "Yes. I have to go."

**Pauly looks away and back at Vinny. **

"Can we just talk for a minute? Just a minute?"

**Vinny nods and then they go into their room. For a long while it is silent and then Pauly breaks down, not crying, but there is emotion in his face. **

Pauly takes a breath and responds, "I know it won't do any good to bring the conversation we had back up. You already expressed how you feel but…I never responded the way I wanted to. Well, the way I should have."

**Vinny waits and Pauly continues. **

"I apologize for the harsh things I said. I've wanted to say that first and foremost for the longest but I just feel like I hurt you so bad. You wouldn't even look at me these past few days."

Vinny nods and frankly responds. "Okay. I can accept that."

Pauly, "More than that, I should have been more understanding."

Vinny shifts while Pauly gathers himself and spills the rest of what he has to say. "After thinking things through, I can definitely see the situation between us from your point of view."

Pauly continues, "I don't know if I can promise you what you need but I'm willing to come to some sort of compromise."

**Pauly seems to be fumbling with his thoughts and Vinny saves him by speaking up. **

"So what exactly are you trying to say Pauly?"

Pauly swallows and shifts himself, "That…it wouldn't be completely awkward being in a relationship with you."

When Vinny looks confused, Pauly panics. "I've had some experiences that I haven't been totally comfortable with, so it's something I'm willing to try with you."

Vinny, eyebrows lowered, "So you're sayin you want to be in a relationship with me?"

Pauly doesn't look directly at him, "…Yeah. I guess so."

**Vinny has waited to hear those words but not behind a lie. He softened a little but now he gets upset. **

"I don't believe you…"

Pauly, now looking at him, "I'm serious."

Vinny shakes his head, "First you give me an apology, then you contradict that by insulting my intelligence and me."

Pauly, "What do you mean?"

Vinny, "I mean, I'm not dumb. I don't buy that you have the same type of feelings for me that I do for you. I've watched you party these last few days like nothing has changed. _You screwed a girl just last night_! Then you want to turn around now and say you want to be with me?"

**Pauly gets frustrated now. **

"I'm trying here. What do you want from me?"

Vinny responds, "To tell me the truth and not lie to my face. This is not a game to me. This is real life and I am dealing with my own reality. _I'm gay_. This is not an _experience_ or me experimenting. I have to live with this now…"

Pauly sighs and Vinny continues.

"In order for me to piece myself together, I have to get out of here. You don't understand right now and you probably never will because _you_ _are not gay_. It's okay Pauly…(_shaking his head_) but don't lie to me. Don't lie to me just to get me to stay."

Pauly, "Vin' I just don't think this is the right move. _Please…_"

Vinny cuts him off. "Pauly, I said it's okay. I don't hate you and I will still consider you my brother but just understand, if I can't have you then I won't be healthy seeing you with someone else."

**Pauly stands in the room stunned and Vinny responds. **

"Help me pack? My ride will be here soon."

**All Pauly can do is nod in agreement. There is nothing more anyone can say after that. It's final. Vinny is leaving the Shore House for good. **

**-Forty-five minutes Later- **

**Vinny is all packed and both he and Pauly are sitting by the door when they hear a car pull up. Vinny blows out a breath and stands up. Pauly helps him with his bags and they are outside the car now. **

**Vinny almost cannot look at Pauly. Like he said, he is still his best friend, his brother. He knows he will be miserable without him here. **

Pauly speaks up, "You know…the others…"

Vinny nods. "Tell them I said goodbye and it is nothing they did. I just need to heal. I've talked to everyone so they shouldn't suspect anything than what I've told them."

Pauly, "Alright my dude…take care of yourself."

**Pauly doesn't know if it is appropriate to hug Vinny or what but Vinny answers that inside question by hugging Pauly. Pauly accepts it and they stay like that for a long time. Before Vinny pulls away completely, he kisses Pauly on the cheek. **

**Pauly doesn't budge or think anything of it. He is just overwhelmed that this is the last time he will see his best friend. **

**Vinny sighs happy to have done that and then he disappears into the car. Pauly watches him leave down the street and then after standing on the curb for a while, he goes up to the top deck to look out onto the Jersey Shore neighborhood. **

**If he is not mistaken, he almost feels a tear trying to escape his eye. Pauly straightens up and prepares to go to Karma to let everyone know the bad news. **

_**A/N:** I meant to update this like two days ago...life. 'Anywayz', once again, I hope this doesn't offend anyone it is not meant to. Things are going to pick up at this point and my updates should as well. Thanks for the views!_**  
**


	5. Escaping Reality Chapt4

_**A/N: **__So I am supposed to be on my way to New Orleans right now but my trip got canceled…sucks b*lls. However, it is better to be safe. Sending my best to those in New Orleans right now. (I was only going to give a preview to the next Chap but since I've got time on my hands, here is the entire thing!) __**Warning**__= this is where the rating kicks in, you've been advised. _

CHAPTER 4

_~Escaping Reality~_

**Pauly went to Karma the night before where everyone was partying to tell them that Vinny still left. He gave them Vinny's message that he says goodbye but there was nothing he could do, there was nothing anyone could do. Everyone is highly upset and already missing him but not as much as Pauly. **

**Today, Pauly just kind of stays around his housemates to get his mind off of Vinny leaving and everyone does their own thing to remember Vinny. Snooki and Deena decide to have a **_**Meatball Day**_** in honor of Vinny (just any excuse to get drunk and party). **

**They wind up at Aztec by dusk and dance the evening away until time to go back to the house to get ready for Karma again. However, Deena has a problem because she has ruined her hair extensions. She has sweated them out so bad that her hair is tangled in them. **

**It takes a good thirty minutes to get the extensions out, resulting in Pauly having to use his strength to tear some of them out. Deena is too buzzed to realize what is happening but all is well when she gets them all out. She then showers and wears her natural hair after washing it. **

**Soon, it is off to Karma for everyone.**

**-At Karma- **

**Before going out, Pauly was wallowing in his thoughts that maybe there might be some truth to what he said to Vinny before leaving. Maybe he didn't say those things just to get him to stay. He starts to question himself. **

**At that point, he had to snap out of it. The whole situation was really getting to him and tricking his mind. Pauly decided to **_**man-up.**_** There is **_**no way**_** he ****is **_**not**_** a **_**ladies man**_**. **

**He is on a mission tonight to pick up a hot girl, mainly Vinny's type of girl and bring her back to the Shore House for the best fuck of her life. He has to honor the memory of how things were when they were all MVP. However, while he is at the club he gets depressed and starts to drink. **

**Before getting plastered, Pauly calls it a night and goes back to the house. **

Jenni looking at him, "Where you goin?"

Pauly, "Back to the house."

**Jenni is sad for Pauly knowing he is not himself. She then turns back to Ron and Sam in conversation. Jenni wonders if someone should go with him but Ron says to leave him be. **

**-At the House- **

**Pauly stumbles in and crashes on the couch by the stairs. He is drifting away when he hears someone come into the room. He looks up and it's Deena. **

He responds, "Holy…you scared the shit outta me. When'd you get here? I thought you were still at the club?"

Deena sits next to Pauly, "Eh. I left early. The guy I was plannin' on bringin back was a jerk. He wasn't worth my golden ticket."

**Pauly chuckles a little and looks down when she continues. **

"I wasn't expectin anybody back this soon. What are you doin here?"

Pauly, "I wasn't feelin it tonight. I got tired, so I just decided to call it."

**Deena nods but she has a feeling that Pauly left because he just misses Vinny. She starts to feel bad and scoots close to him to rub his shoulder.**

**At this point Pauly is grateful for any type of comfort but when he looks over at Deena, she isn't looking like **_**just Deena **_**to him…she actually looks quite good tonight. **

**Now everyone knows what happened in Italy and it looked like they might hook up after that, but nothing ever came to fruition, seriously for him anyway. **

Deena responds after the silence, "So what'd you do at the club? I didn't see you before I left. I thought for sure you'd bring home some hot chick and smush. You deserve some fun after all the drama around here."

**Pauly never responds. Deena obviously wants to talk but Pauly only wants one thing at this point…to prove what he set out to do in the first place. **

**After no consideration, since the part of his brain that rationalizes is not working properly, Pauly decides to give Deena her wish since day one in the Shore House. **

**Deena continues talking but stops short when Pauly looks at her. It is a different look, one that she thinks she knows but that she hasn't seen since that unforgettable night in Italy when they made out at the club. **

Pauly says in a low voice, "Hey let's me and you go cuddle."

Deena has to clear out her ears. "Huh? You mean right now?"

Pauly nods. "Yeah. Right now. Me and you."

**Deena sits with her mouth open a little before responding. **

"In my bed?"

Pauly shaking his head, "Naw. In my bed." Pauly then stands up and Deena looks at him.

**Pauly stretches and offers his hand out to her. Deena doesn't know how to take this at first but she figures she'd better act on it fast before he changes his mind. **

Deena accepting his hand, "Okay."

**The two then head to the back where it is just Pauly's room now. **

**-Not too Much Later- **

**Deena doesn't know what to do at this moment. Here she is, in one of Pauly's T-shirts while he is now slipping under the covers. **

**This man has **_**locked the door for one thing**_**, turned off all the lights, and is now pulling her towards him to actually cuddle. **

**She would try to ask some more questions but Pauly's scent is intoxicating making her feel more intoxicated from the drinks she's had. **_**Just what is Pauly thinking right now**_**? Well she doesn't have to wonder for long. **

**After a minute of cuddling, Pauly is reaching under his shirt that is on Deena and is caressing her side. He then moves his face next to hers and nuzzles her cheek with his nose. Deena in turn thinks it's the cutest and she strokes his cheek.**

**Things soon turn from cute to **_**grown**_** really quick though. Pauly is nipping at her neck and moving his hand down her back under the shirt until it is resting at the top of her ass. **

**Deena is beckoning his hand lower by arching her back. Pauly reads her body language with no problem. He runs his hand over Deena's curves and in the process starts to make out with her. **

**Pauly tastes like candy right now and Deena does not hold back. With their tongues thrashing, Pauly takes the initiative to slip her panties off. With that Deena releases herself from the heat between the sheets happening right now. **

Deena, backing off a little, "Pauly…?"

Pauly grabs her back. "What? Not now."

Deena shakes her head. "You don't realize what you're doing. Do you really want to do this?"

**Deena cannot believe that this is about to happen. This has to be a joke or something. However, Pauly reassures her. **

"Do you think I'd be devouring you if I didn't?"

Deena purses her lips and responds, "It's just…you're drunk."

Pauly smiles, "You're not exactly sober at this moment."

Deena, "Yeah but…" Pauly cuts her off with another smoldering kiss.

**They go at it and then Pauly lets it all hang out, **_**literally**_**. **

**Deena feels Pauly's Sausage making it's way into her sauce. Deena knows something should make sense or occur right now but she cannot think when she feels Pauly moving over her now. **

**Pauly uses his knee to pry his way in between Deena's legs at this point. **

He whispers, "Open that cooka for me Dee'."

…**Game over. Deena is a puddled mess right now and she gladly complies. **

**_-SBISMH-_  
**

Moaning, "Ohh…_Pauly_, no don't…I'm almost there…"

**Pauly has his head in Deena's chest lapping up her droplets of perspiration. He is focused right now, more focused than he's ever been although drunk. **

**He usually takes care of business and is done by now with a DTF chick but with Deena, he feels the need to linger over her petite frame. She is by no means a DTF chick and for some reason he owes it to her to let her know that.**

**Deena is small but she has the right cushion for pushin. He never imagined her goods to be this…well **_**good**_**. Pauly leans down and soon closes the gap between them as he uses her hip for leverage to keep her in place with his hand while he moves on top of her. **

**So far he's been on top of her and she's been on top of him. No one is home yet and that is too good to be true, so Pauly feels he'd better end things before the gang walks in and catches them. **

After catching his breath, "I want you there…but I don't wanna stop."

Deena grabs his face, "Don't stop…."

Pauly, "I have to…(_hissing and breathing out_) Oh my God, you feel so good Dee'."

**Deena can only moan Pauly's name. Someone has opened up Heaven's Gates because she has dreamed of this since laying eyes on Pauly D. She eats up every moment but by the way Pauly is moving, she'd better hurry up and get hers. **

**Deena relaxes her body and wraps her tiny but toned legs around Pauly's lean waist. Pauly looses his mind as the movement allows him to sink deeper into Deena's love cave. **

Pauly pounds Deena now. "_Ohh Christ, _forgive me_..._Why do you feel so perfect right now…?"

**Deena feels a tear wield up. **_**Is it that good she is about to cry**_**? Maybe it's what Pauly just said, or maybe it's because she is actually with someone she cares about.**

**In turn Pauly thinks he might have gotten himself into something he is not prepared for. His thoughts are not normal for a smushing session, something is happening…he and Deena fit now…they are **_**one**_**. **

**Deena places her small hands on Pauly's back trying not to dig her nails into his tanned perfect skin, as she holds him in place. Pauly takes one last stroke and both of their worlds turn lightening bolt white. **

**Everything soon fades to black.**


	6. Facing Reality Chapt5

_~Facing Reality~_

**The next morning, Pauly wakes up groggily feeling the best he has since everything was right in the house when Vinny was there. He thinks about his quest to prove a point to himself and honor him…but then, when he looks down to find **_**Deena, **_**instead of a DTF chick, Pauly remembers the night before and he face palms. **

**This cannot be happening for real-for real. Once again, everyone thought they hooked up last year but really it was just messing around, not the real deal. He said he would never sleep with Deena because he didn't want her to catch feelings. He really does care about her and feels this would devastate her if she knew the real reason he did what he did. **

**Pauly has to get her out of his room before the cat is out the bag. He gently rouses her. **

Pauly whispers, "Deena…_Deena_!"

**She eventually comes to and looks around. **

She responds, "Pauly…? What am I doin in here?"

Pauly eyes wide, "I don't think you're gonna be askin that question again soon."

**Deena is confused but then she feels the naked state she's in and then she looks under the covers. **

Deena looks at Pauly now, "Oh my God! Did we smush?!"

**Pauly promptly slaps a hand over her mouth and she mumbles underneath it, clearly freaking out. **

**Pauly continues to talk quietly. **

"We'll figure this out lata. Right now, you gotta get back to your room before anyone wakes up, if they're not already up."

**Deena agrees and soon grabs anything to put on so she can make a dash back to her room. **

**-Later on in the Day- **

**Everyone is working at the Shore Store except for Sam, Nicole, Pauly, and Deena. Well, Sam is holed up in her room and it is just the two meatballs downstairs with Pauly. He is thankful to see them both leave however to go to a nail appointment. He is trying to forget the night before but images are now making their way back into his brain. **

**He thought he would be weirded-out but he doesn't feel anything but guilt. If it did happen between them, it shouldn't have happened the way it did. Pauly stays around the house when Sam comes downstairs. She catches him in thought. **

"What's up? How are you doing today?"

Pauly looks up. "I'm good. Doing better day by day."

Sam nods. "That's good. You know I talked to Ron last night and he thought that we should all try and call Vinny today."

**Pauly hears **_**last night **_**and he zoned out for two point five seconds. He soon snaps back. **

"You don't think you're gonna try and get him to come back are you?"

Sam shrugs, "You never know. We don't want to push him but maybe hearing all of us will jar something in him."

Pauly, "It's worth a try."

**Pauly's mind is still moving a mile a minute. **

"When did everyone get in last night?"

**Sam looks in question. Heck she cannot particularly remember much from last night. They were buzzed out of their minds coming in the door. **

Sam replies, "I can't really remember. It had to be close to four in the morning."

**Pauly releases a silent breath. That had to be after their session. **

**He has now opened the floodgates though. Sam continues. **

"Why'd you leave early though? I never got a chance to ask. Deena left too right?"

Pauly answers right away, "Well, I didn't know Deena was here until I got here…but I left because I just wasn't feeling right."

Sam gets up to go into the kitchen, "Well, we'll all see what's up with Vinny. Maybe when you talk to him you'll feel better."

**Pauly doubts that. The way he left, the **_**reason **_**he left, the way things happened the night before…he just wants the time to fly by so he can forget and move on from the drama. **

**-A Week Later-**

**The call the week before to Vinny was difficult. It was great hearing his voice and hearing him say he was sorry that he didn't have a proper goodbye with his Shore Family. The phone was passed around but when it came to Pauly, he hesitated. He was surprised to know that Vinny asked to speak to him. **

**It was awkward for Pauly because he really didn't know what to say to him. Vinny did most of the talking, letting him know he missed him. It was nothing heavy though. **

**After failing to get Vinny to reconsider, everyone decides to go hard again at Aztec tonight. **

**At the club, everyone is partying. Mike is chatting with a chick he met earlier at work. Jenni is with Pauly, Ron, and Sam. Nicole is dancing with Pauly and Deena is dancing with Nicole because she is dancing with Pauly. **

**Deena is buzzed and the whole time she has been flirting with Pauly. He goes along with it the most part but he feels he is going to have to put an end to this soon. He doesn't want things to get more awkward than they already have. **

**All week she has been messing with him and acting like they are more than friends. He decided to pull her aside when she is sober and have a talk with her about what went down between them and what that means for things between them now. **

**Pauly ventures off for a little bit to get back on his game. He finds a cute girl and starts flirting with her. It looks like she's DTF but every now and then he catches glances from Deena and it's like he shouldn't be doing this. He tells the girl to move to another area with him. Once Deena is out of sight, she is out of mind as well and he works on taking this girl home. **

**-5:00 am-**

**Everyone in the house is either passed out or stumbling around aimlessly in the kitchen still buzzed. Pauly is now calling a cab for his guest from the club. After she leaves, Pauly goes to the front room to sit for a minute before going to bed. **

**Deena comes up moments later and crashes next to him. **

"So that chick you were with tonight was fun…that looks to be about it." Deena smiles in Pauly's direction.

**She is only playing but it sounded like she really wasn't. Pauly decides this is the time to pull her aside and tell her the truth. She seems to have sobered up enough to understand him if he talks to her. **

Pauly looks at Deena, "Deena. Come with me for a second."

**Deena get a fleeting look on her face…_what does this mean?_ She gets off the couch and follows Pauly to the door outside his room. Pauly checks around and then starts off quietly but before he can do that, he gets cut off. **

Deena touching his arm, "Pauly, you are the sweetest guy I know. You shouldn't be smushing randoms anymore. You deserve someone who matches your big heart and personality…just saying."

**Pauly thinks to himself, **_**aw crap**_**. How can he admit what he did to Deena after she more or less made him out to be the best thing on earth at this moment? He sighs and tries it again…but he can't do it. Instead he makes something up. **

Pauly, "Thanks Dee'…I just need to say though…that may be what you feel, but I just feel at this moment that I am not ready to settle down."

**He continues. **

"I know what happened between us has happened and there is nothing we can do about it. However, that doesn't mean I'm ready for a relationship outside of what we already have."

Deena looks confused. "What do you mean? I know that."

Pauly shaking his head, "Nah, nah. I don't think you fully do. I'm being serious with you right now. Deena, I don't want you to be upset when I bring girls home. So you need to understand that the rule we have for each other still stands. We can't be boyfriend and girlfriend."

Deena gets a flare about her, "_I know that_…and for the last time, I understand that Pauly."

Pauly confirming, "So I don't need to bring this up again?"

She replies, "No."

Pauly once again, "So no dirty looks in the club when I'm talkin to a girl?"

Deena looks baffled. "I didn't give you any dirty looks."

Pauly smiling slightly, "You absolutely did earlier. I thought my face would freeze you were so cold."

Deena smiles, "Well my bad if it came off that way."

**Pauly shakes his head and holds his hand up. **

Pauly, "So we're cool about this?"

Deena responds, "Of course."

Nodding, "Alright. Up high…if you can."

**Deena laughs and hops up to slap Pauly's hand. The two shake it out and Deena walks Pauly into his room hand in hand. It feels like things are back to normal already. **

**Pauly didn't get the truth out, but he feels a little better that they have their understanding back. **

**_A/N: _**_Sorry 4 the hiatus. I'm trying to update sooner, bare w/ me. The guests and readers are awesome; appreciated! As always, comments are welcome. _**  
**


	7. Reality Test

CHAPTER 6

_~Reality Test~_

**It is now four weeks later still in May, moving into June and things seem back on track even though Vinny is still gone. After a night of partying everyone goes home and it is the usual.**

**Mike and Pauly have their DTF girls and are currently busy, Nicole is in the smush room with Jionni, and Ron and Sam are in their room upstairs. Meanwhile, Jenni is occupied. She ditched Roger and is now with a sick Deena in the girls' bathroom. **

"How much did you drink Dee'?"

**Jenni rolls her eyes. As if she can even speak right now. Deena only answers with groans into the toilet bowl before hurling again. **

**When she is finished, Jenni helps her off her knees and into bed after helping her rinse her mouth out. **

"You know I'm such a good friend right now…skipping out on a smush session with my boyfriend to hold my friend's hair back while she pukes her brains out."

Deena looking remorseful, "I know…You are Jenni. I'm so sorry I ruined your night."

Jenni shakes her head, "No problem. I know how it feels to be left alone when you're sick."

**She reminisces back to that night when she had to clock Mike in Atlantic City. **

Deena placing a hand on her forehead, "Yeah. Nicole is always so wrapped up in Jionni now. I'm surprised when she even notices me."

Jenni responds, "She's just fallen for the kid is all. She's where me and Roger were the Summer before last."

**Deena tries to offer conversation but she is still feeling queasy. Jenni notices. **

Jenni, "Do you need to go back to the bathroom?"

Deena sitting up, "No. I think lying down is making it worse. I'll just sit up."

**When she does so, she feels slightly better. **

Deena sighs. "I don't understand. I only had a drink and one shot tonight. I left totally in my mind tonight."

Jenni, "Well did you eat something bad today?"

Deena gives it some thought and responds, "Nope…nothing that I can recall that might have gone bad or anything."

**Jenni shrugs and then has a thought. **

Smiling, "I don't guess you're _pregnant again_."

**Jenni laughs, only joking but when Deena doesn't laugh at their shared moment last year in Italy she looks at her. **

**Deena shakes her head and responds like she's talking to herself. **

"My period didn't come yet…"

Jenni pauses, "…When was it supposed to come?"

Deena, "I think the week before."

Jenni now serious, "You _think_ or you know?"

Deena tries to remember. "I'm not sure…(_to Jenni_) Oh shit Jenni! What if I am this time?!"

Jenni responds with a slight grin, "There's only one way to find out?"

**Well…**_**Deena problems**_**. Here they go back to the pharmacy to get another pregnancy test…**

**-Half an hour Later- **

**Deena and Jenni line up the pregnancy tests on Jenni's bed. They have the door closed and locked at this point. **

Jenni looks at each one and responds, "Can you piss this much?"

Deena looks at her, "I have to be sure. Now, wait right here."

**She picks up three tests and makes her way to the bathroom. Jenni sits down and waits patiently. **

**After a little bit, Deena makes her appearance into the room. Jenni looks over at her when she sits down. **

"You wash your hands meatball?" She smiles.

Deena gives her a look. "Of course. (_then she smirks_) I don't always, but I did this time."

Jenni, "So how long is this supposed to take?"

Deena thinks and responds, "Two of them take about three minutes, the other one about four or five."

**Jenni nods and they wait a good seven minutes before she nudges Deena. **

Deena looks over from her stupor. "What?"

Jenni eyes big, "Whaddya mean? Go check."

Deena pouting, "I don't wanna."

Jenni rolls her eyes. "You want me to go with you?"

Deena thinks about it and responds. "No…no, I'll go. Wait here."

**Jenni shakes her head, anxious herself. She crosses her legs and waits for Deena to come back with the results. **

**When she comes back she looks confused. Jenni immediately responds. **

"Spit it out. What's the verdict?"

Deena looks at one and then the other. "One says negative, I think, and the others says positive."

Jenni, "What on one test or both? What do you mean?"

Deena, "I mean on both tests…well, here you look at them."

**Jenni stands up and takes the three tests. She assesses them. One test has two lines, which is supposed to indicate positive. The other one is self-explanatory, it has just a negative symbol. The last one has two lines like the first one. **

Jenni shakes her head, "So two out of three…I say you need to take the other two to beat the odds."

Deena, "I don't have anymore left in me to take the other two."

Jenni responds, "Then we'll wait until the morning. I read somewhere that the results will be better then anyway."

**Deena sighs. What a mess she has gotten herself into. She could have sworn she popped a pill at some point. Oh well, she would just have to wait. **

**-The Next Morning- **

**Deena is up at eight in the morning with her last two tests. She tried waking Jenni but she wouldn't budge. She figures she'd better get this out the way before the house wakes up. **

**She unwraps the two and then does her business. She comes back out and waits. The last two tests are digital, Clear Blue and First Response. She isn't playing around this time. **

**They only take three minutes each so she is soon on her way back to the bathroom. She walks in and braces herself before picking the two up….**

**Within minutes she is rushing Jenni's bed. **

Pouncing on her, "Jenni! Wake up!"

**Jenni's eyes pop open and she looks around before her eyes settle on Deena's small frame. **

Voice groggy, "What the…? What?"

Deena replies sounding stressed, "Look!"

**Jenni then spots the pregnancy tests in her tiny hands. Everything then floods back to her and she wipes her eyes. **

Jenni, "Oh right…let me see."

**Jenni gets into focus and then raises her eyebrows. She sits up, tests in hand now and simply responds. **

"Pregnant and yes positive…Double whammy." She hears Deena sniffle.

Jenni looks over at her, "Don't start Dee'. Just calm down for a minute and think…"

**Jenni moves over and places the tests down. She continues. **

"Can you remember the last time you had sex?" Jenni looks at her place her hands up to her face.

Deena, "It was recent."

**That's all she says and Jenni sits there trying to remember who she saw Deena with. She can't remember anything past two days however. **

**Deena continues. **

"I know I was drunk but that's all I can remember." She wipes her tears but more come.

**Jenni nods in understanding. Although Deena acts the par, she really doesn't bang like that. The cameras make it seem worse than it is. **

**Deena however, feels terrible because she already knows who the Father is but she would NEVER reveal that information. **

**Deena BEGS AND PLEADS that Jenni says nothing about this. She can't even tell Nicole at this point. Jenni knows it is a situation if she is not even telling her other Meatball.**

Jenni, "I promise and swear on my Grandmother's grave not to say anything to anyone but…you _are_ going to have to say something if you're planning on keepin it. You won't be out the house, you know, before you start showin."

Deena wipes tears, "I'll handle it my way." She nods.

**Jenni moves to hug Deena. **

She responds, "I'm not sure what you mean or how you will go about that but whatever decision you make, you know I'll support you."

**That means more to Deena than Jenni will **_**ever**_** know. **

**_A/N:_**_ So straight to the point. I am not going to make you guess anything. We know what's goin down here and I know what's a/b to go down in the next Chap _;-)_ Tell me what you think...__  
_


	8. Reality Check

_~Reality Check~_

**Time passes and Deena is now two months pregnant. She decided to keep the baby but she now has to tell the Father. It is July, so Pauly and Mike's birthday week is in effect and the girls decide to throw them a surprise party at Karma.**

**Mike has been feeling that everyone doesn't appreciate him and it is halfway true. He just starts trouble where there doesn't need to be. So this party should help to lift his spirits. **

**Deena and Nicole go shopping and Nicole notices that things have been a little off with Deena. She doesn't really say anything but suggests they go drinking after shopping for the guys' party. Deena declines and Nicole sulks trying to find out what is wrong but she leaves it alone. **

**When the party day arrives the girls go into action monitoring every decoration at Karma. It should be a pumping party to say the least. Karma is **_**Karma**_** but with their personal touches on everything, it is going to go down in their history books as the best time of their life. **

**-Party Time- **

**So far the party has been everything the girls could ask for, for the birthday boys. Pauly is smiling wider than usual basking in the company of his Rhode Island friends. Mike is…well **_**Mike, **_**getting it in and looking for a happy ending but it also isn't that type of party. It is just friends and the Shore House family. **

**The girls have a special surprise for the boys but Nicole has to find Deena to help her. She finds her by the bar sitting down. **

Nicole, "Oh my God! There you are! Why are you sitting off by yourself again? Come on, we gotta get the surprise for the boys."

**Deena sighs and gets up to go with Nicole. As she gets further into the night, she feels sicker and sicker but she cannot say anything. **

**Her face must tell it all when she gets back around the other girls. They have no clue what's going on but Jenni does and she sympathizes with Deena. **

**The girls' surprise for the boys is strippers that they hired. They jumped out of two cakes and did their thing for Pauly and Mike. They were pleasantly surprised because the strippers, according to Mike, were actually cute. Of course he still wants his happy ending so he invited his dancer back to the house. **

**The party is now over with and everyone is back at the house still loud and on a high from the party. Pauly and Mike thank the girls for everything and Mike hits it with his guest for the night. Pauly is just happy to forget his problems for once so he goes to his room to come down from the night. He didn't get too drunk, he is still aware of his surroundings. **

**Deena finally sits down to rest for good and Nicole is being irritating because Deena, according to her, had been and is still acting like a party-pooper and SCARY because she wouldn't touch a drink. Deena just ignores her and realizes it doesn't matter because Nicole is piss drunk and will forget about it in the morning. **

**-The Next Night- **

**Tonight is couples' night at Bamboo and Deena invites her "friend" that she hung out with a couple times before, Joey, to dinner but while trying to forget about her problems, she is unable to. **

**The whole time Deena is in and out of the conversation. Joey would ask her questions and she was always late with the answer or wouldn't really answer at all. It soon gets tiring for Deena and when she announces her leaving, Joey asks to leave with her. Deena however, declines. **

**Nicole never came out because she stayed at the house with Jionni, so it has really been Deena hanging with Jenni. That is more of a relief because she could be herself and not be questioned all the time. **

**Everyone ends up leaving anyway because Sam got into it with some girls that had it out for her for no reason and got kicked out. So, all the couples head back to the house. **

**-At the House-**

**Sam and Ronnie go upstairs; Mike and Paula go to bed, and Jenni and Roger go to the smush room but not before Jenni checks in with Deena to see if she is okay. **

**Jenni walks around the house to find Deena lain out on the front room couch, still in her club clothes. **

Jenni, "Hey Dee'. You okay?"

Deena gives her a weak smile, "You know, this sucks. All I want to do is sleep. I'll be up in a second."

Jenni looks at her smiling too. "You sure? Cuz I'll stay with you if you want."

Deena rolls her eyes playfully, "I've rained on enough parades for the night, I've been told."

Jenni waves her hand. "Don't pay any attention to Nicole. She didn't even bother to come out tonight because Jionni is here."

Deena pouts, "…because of me. I know she misses the _blast in a glass_ _Deena_ but what can I do?"

Jenni looks sincerely at her, "You can talk to her... She won't know what's going on with you unless you say something. I'm sure she'll be okay with this and you'll feel so much better once your sidekick is back at your side."

**Deena nods her head. She **_**will**_** feel better not hiding this from Nicole anymore but she has to deal with another issue first. **

**Jenni leaves it at that and says goodnight to Deena before heading upstairs to Roger. **

**As Deena sits there she decides that she is no longer able to keep this to herself. This is the night…She jumps up and goes to her housemate's room after getting off the couch. **

**Deena goes into Pauly's room to find him getting ready for bed. He turns around shirtless and Deena's insides flutter. In her hoarse little voice she responds.**

"Pauly, I need to talk to you."

**When he waves her in, she takes a seat on his bed. Pauly takes his chain off and joins her on the bed. Deena looks a mess and Pauly laughs. **

"Is everything okay?" he waits for any type of response.

**Deena just looks past him and shakes her head no. **

Pauly smiles and asks her, "Well what is it? Talk to me."

**Deena swallows and then gets up to head to the bathroom down the hall. Pauly shrugs and follows her, when he gets there he hears Deena throwing up. Pauly shows concern in his joking manner.**

Head on the door, "So am I that hideous before bed that I make you wanna puke? I'm hurt."

**Pauly waits patiently and when Deena emerges in tears, he takes things a little more seriously. **

**He takes Deena back to his room and he closes his door back, **_**good thing too**_**. **

**Pauly passes her some tissues and Deena wipes her eyes and holds them in her lap. Pauly doesn't know what to think or say so he just waits for her to say something. **

Deena hiccups and takes a deep breath, "Pauly I…I'm p-pregnant."


	9. Reality Check pt2

_**A/N: **Oh yeah! Bonus Chapter yeah! I usually don't update twice in a week but I'm FINALLY on my trip in New Orleans; so I pulled this one out fast. On with the show!  
_

_~Reality Check~_

_pt.2_

"You said _what_ now?" Pauly waits to see if his ears were playing tricks on him.

Deena wipes more tears, "…I said I'm pregnant."

**Yeah, there was no fuzz in Pauly's ears after all. He basically sits there now with a cartoon-like expression on his face. **

**Pauly then smiles as usual and jokes. **

"Well I hope you had fun with Joey. That'll be his last time I'm sure."

Deena, a little upset, "What are you talking about. I was never with him."

Pauly responds, "Not to be rude but you were spending all your time with him up until tonight. We told you not to F' with the kid. He's not to be trusted."

**Deena does get mad now. How could Pauly forget everything so quickly? **

She fires back, "_Listen. _I never had sex with him…In fact, I haven't had sex since being with _you_."

**It shouldn't but it does take a while to register with Pauly. He promptly falls out on the bed with his hands over his face.**

Responding through his hands, "You're joking right?"

**Pauly is waiting for the laugh but when he peaks through his hands, he sees the still serious and **_**crying**_** Deena before him. **

**For some reason something snaps inside him and Pauly jumps up from the bed. **

Freaking out, "Nah…nah. This cannot be happening and I just _know_ it is not happening..."

Deena, "It happened and now this is the end result."

Pauly, hands to his chest, "Look, I'm not ready to be _anyone's_ _Father…_I-I'm still young with my own Father I still go to for advice!"

Deena looks at him like he's lost his mind. "Well maybe you should go to him with some advice on how not to look like a jack ass…because you're doing a _great_ job of that right now!"

**Pauly looks up and then reaches out for his bed. **

"I just need a minute here. This is heavy Deena. (_looking at her_) Are you _sure_?" Pauly sits down shaking a little.

Deena is beyond frustrated. "I took like five tests Pauly. Four out of the five says I am."

Pauly looking up, "So…one says you're not. Then maybe you're not."

Deena puts her hand up. "I'm done having this conversation with you. You are being ridiculous. Why would I be so serious right now and _balling my eyes out_ if I were joking around!?"

**Pauly feels remorseful and he nods trying to grasp a hold of himself. **

Pauly, "I'm sorry okay? Just…let's just go to bed and we'll deal with this in the morning or something. Alright?"

Denna wipes her face and responds, "Okay."

**She walks towards the door and opens it. On her way out she says goodnight but Pauly is in another world. **

**He said they should get some rest but he knows he is going to get absolutely NONE. **

**-Two Days Later- **

**Deena and Pauly have not really spoken to each other. Deena realizes that Pauly is probably still in shock so she doesn't bother him anymore. She may have come down a little hard on him before but she doesn't regret what she said, this is **_**real life**_** now. She is keeping this baby and there are things to consider now. **

**Right now, her health and her baby's health is number one. Deena has already asked Jenni to go with her to her first doctor's appointment, mainly to confirm things and know what she needs to for the next step. She also decides to let Pauly know, in case he may want to come with them. **

**She goes to his room where he has just gotten back from GTL. **

Deena walks in quietly speaks, "Pauly… (_he turns around_) Jenni and I are going to my first appointment at the Doctor. Do you want to come?"

Pauly replies, eyes a little big, "Jenni knows? Who else knows?"

Deena frowning a little, "No one…I told Jenni first, then you. I needed _some _support and I don't want to let Nicole know yet."

Pauly, "She probably already told her." He notes the look of hurt on Deena's face arising and pulls back.

Deena, "Look, I just thought you might like to come to the appointment since _you_ _have so many questions _about everything."

Pauly thinking for a second, "I can't though. I have to help Ron with something in a minute."

**Deena nods. Even though she is devastated right now, she knows it's due to her sudden hormonal change. She leaves it at that not wanting to start anything. **

**Without a word she leaves the room. Pauly instantly feels bad but still, he is just not ready to accept this yet. **

**At the Doctor's office, the Doctor confirms that things are good and that Deena should start her prenatal vitamins. **

**In the car, Deena and Jenni talk. **

Driving off from the light, "So are you gonna tell this guy soon or wait a little longer?"

**Deena doesn't respond right away. She forgot that Jenni doesn't know that **_**Pauly **_**is the Father. Maybe Pauly was questioning her because of that reason. She soon hears Jenni again. **

Jenni, "I mean, I know you said you were gonna handle it and I don't want to keep askin but…(_stating the obvious_) _hello_, he's gonna find out now."

Deena responds, "Yeah, I'm gonna tell him before I get into my next trimester."

Jenni nods. "Do you want me to be there or will you be okay on your own?"

Deena, "No, I think I'll be okay."

Jenni smiling, "You sure?"

Deena smiles back. "I'm sure. Thank you for everything though Jenni. I don't think I could get through this without you."

**Jenni looks at her briefly and then back at the road. **

"I'm always here for my meatballs… (_laughing a little_) and now, we're bringing a _little_ meatball into the house. You excited at all? Nervous?"

Deena placing a hand on her butterfly-filled stomach, "I'm terrified. I don't know how to take this yet."

Jenni, "Well it's confirmed so you'd better figure it out fast!"

**Deena nods in agreement and the car gets quiet again. **

**When Deena gets back, she sees his door open but she doesn't bother Pauly anymore, she just goes on about her day in the Shore house. **


	10. Reality Check pt3

_**A**_**/_N: _**_This is the last part before we get into the next Chapter. It is just a snippet so don't be mad, the next Chapter is much longer. I will be back this week but probably will not get to update again. Here's to leavin u w/ a warm, fuzzy feeling... _;-)_  
_

_~Reality Check~_

_pt.3_

**It is close to August and Deena is moving out of her first trimester. She will be three months on the tenth of August but there is still another month until everyone leaves the Jersey Shore house, with production running over. She will be close to four months when they pack up to go. **

**Pauly surprises her this week by agreeing to go to the appointment she has for her first ultrasound. She has been putting it off secretly hoping Pauly will cave and since he's agreed she decides to go for sure. **

**She definitely does not tell Jenni that Pauly is going. If he didn't go of course she would ask Jenni to go. Luckily, this is a day that they work together so it isn't weird that they are going out by themselves. They will go to the appointment and then head to work after.**

**The nice thing about the Shore is that everything is within walking distance and the weather stays nice so Pauly and Deena walk together. **

**At the Office, Deena suggests that Pauly come in while the Doctor does the ultrasound. In the room, Deena is prepped and now the doctor moves the wand over the cold gel on Deena's stomach to get a picture on the monitor. **

Doctor, "Okay…we should get a good view right about…now. Look, there he or she is."

**Deena lifts her head and smiles. **

Deena pointing, "_Are you kidding me_? Look at how tiny that is?"

Pauly laughs, "You're surprised by that?"

**Deena shoots him a look and Pauly still laughs. She set herself up for it. **_**What was he supposed to do?**_

**Deena ignores him and goes back to looking at the monitor. **

The Doctor narrates, "This is at an early stage but usually around this time you can see the head, arms, hands, and so forth."

Deena, excited, "I do. I see the little feet too…Aww…"

Pauly now speaks up. "When do you find out if it's a girl or a boy?"

Doctor, "A woman who has an ultrasound in the second trimester or later might be able to find out the baby's sex. So, I'd wait a little longer. (_to Deena_) You're at the thirteen-week mark. Fourteen weeks marks the first trimester officially over, sometimes even fifteen."

**Pauly nods and goes back to looking at the monitor with Deena. It is all sinking in now the more he looks at the little figure. It even moves a little and when the Doctor lets them hear the heartbeat, it gets even more real. **

**Well, Deena is now tearing up and Pauly just runs a hand down the side of his face in disbelief. **

Pauly responding, "Wow…that's like, the real deal in there."

The Doctor smiles and responds, "Yes. This is your baby…(_apologizing right away_) Oh I'm sorry. Are you the Father?"

**Pauly is caught off guard but his answer comes before he could think about it. **

"Yeah, that's my Kid in there."

**Deena covers her mouth and a tear falls. His answer came so natural and she is moved by it. **

**The Doctor shuts everything off and gives the two a moment. At the end of the visit, Deena is feeling better about things and Pauly is seeing that he needs to man-up and be there for Deena. This is never how he pictured this summer at the Shore house to go down but it puts his life in a whole new perspective now. **

**Pauly places an arm around Deena as they walk to work and they talk about nothing in particular. Nothing really needs to be said at this point. It was a good visit. **


	11. Real Talk

_**A/N: **I'm back! The peeps tuning in are phenomenal on here! Keep up the support and I'll do my best to keep updating. Turning point in this Chap. Comments are welcome! _

CHAPTER 8

_~Real Talk~_

**Before Deena's Ultrasound, things seemed uncomfortable and it was hard on her emotionally. Now that the most important person in the equation knows and has accepted the situation, it makes it easier for Deena cope with being in the house now and for when she has to tell the others.**

**Pauly really has been great. She can talk to him about anything and whenever Deena needs something, he is there. Of course he is just that way, but it seems as if he is just giving her all the special treatment. **

**Today, the house is kind of sort of empty with Nicole at work with Mike and Ronnie. Sam is at the nail shop and Jenni is the only one home besides Deena and Pauly. Jenni's on the phone with Roger and Deena is doing her hair when Pauly appears in the doorway. **

He responds, "Yo Deena. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Deena, "Sure."

**Deena gets up and heads into the hallway. Pauly waves her further down the hall. They stop and Deena looks at him in question. **

He responds, "I been thinkin …until we leave the Shore House, which is what just another month away, that…you should move into my room."

Deena, "Okay…why?"

Pauly continues, "It'll just make it easier for us to talk about stuff without _prying ears_. You know?"

Deena, "You don't think it'll look suspicious. I mean, people already see us as hooking up at some point or another."

Pauly, "Well, they're gonna see something else in a minute. At least this way, I don't know…at least I can kind of protect you."

**Deena gushes. That is the sweetest thing she's ever heard. Usually, she would think this is Pauly playing the **_**big brother role**_** but now, it takes on a whole new meaning. **

**Pauly sees the expression on her face and he intercepts. **

Pauly, "This in no way changes how I feel about our rule though. I don't want things getting complicated when it's going good."

Deena nods, "I don't take anything to heart. I am still in agreement that things should carry on as normal, well for you, for the benefit of our secret."

Pauly responds relieved, "Good…Good talk. Now let's get your stuff."

Deena, "_Now_?"

Pauly nods, "Yeah, now. Might as well do this before the others get home."

**Deena goes with it and they begin to move her stuff into the room with Pauly, where Vinny's area used to be. **

**While doing, so Jenni watches from her spot on the bed. She is wondering just what they are doing but when the bathroom essentials start to make their way out, it looks like she's **_**moving out**_**. **

**Jenni tells Roger she'll call him back and then she decides to talk to Deena herself. She pulls her to the side while Pauly continues to situate things. **

Jenni, "What are you doing?"

Deena looks at her and responds, "I'm moving into Pauly's room."

Jenni, "I can see that but _why are you doing that_? He'll definitely find out (_looking down_) _what's going on_ if you do this."

Deena assures her, "It's okay. He doesn't have to know anything. I'll leave the room when I have to change or something."

Jenni shakes her head, "I just don't understand though. Did we piss you off or something?"

Deena, cooking something up, "Pauly needs a friend right now and I need one too. You all are always occupied with your boyfriends so I figured it won't be so bad. We're not gonna be here much longer, why not help each other out."

Jenni sighs, "I just worry for you if things go the wrong way, if he finds out."

Deena assures her again, "Don't worry, it'll be fine. Plus Pauly won't say anything even if he does find out."

Jenni, frustration in her voice, "Alright. I hope you know what you're doin."

Deena, "I've got it all under control."

**Deena walks off to finish up but she has a smile on her face for what Jenni does not know. **

**-August –**

**Deena is officially in her second trimester and things are lightening up as far as her all-day nausea but now, she is feeling even more sluggish. There is also noticeable pain in her lower back. It's like a period cramp pain but it runs through that area down to her groin and thighs, **_**weird**_**. Her doctor says it is normal however. **

**Tonight, everyone is headed to bamboo but she just feels like crap. She puked all morning and has been in bed ever since. She didn't even go into work. Jenni was nice enough to bring her something to eat when she came in and Deena struggled through eating it but luckily it stayed down. **

**Now everyone is getting ready. Nicole comes in and pounces on Deena's bed. She groans and Nicole responds. **

"Not feelin any better?"

Deena shakes her head, "Not at all. I can at least sit up but why bother."

Nicole smiling, "I'm gonna miss you tonight babe. How in the world can we get you a man if you don't go out?"

Deena smiling back, "I don't think you have to worry about that."

Nicole gives her a look, "You know something I don't? You're not still talkin to that Joey Kid are ya?"

Deena, "Absolutely not."

Nicole, "Then _spill_. Who is it?"

**Deena is about to respond when Jenni comes in dressed and ready to go. **

Jenni, "Nicole get your ass outta here and leave Deena alone. You can talk to her later when she's feelin better."

Nicole, "Fine (_to Deena_) but this isn't the end of our little talk. You're gonna tell me everything."

**Nicole stomps out and Jenni and Deena look at each other afterwards. They just have this look on their faces before they both crack up laughing. **

**Soon enough everyone hears Pauly. **

"CABS ARE HERE- CABS ARE HERE!"

**Deena lays in bed smiling. She wishes she could go, she really does. Soon, she hears her voice. **

"_Deena…_See ya lata sleepy head."

**Deena looks up and it's Pauly peaking his head in. **

She responds lazily, "Bye Pauly. Have fun. Get someone to Jersey Turnpike for me will ya?"

Pauly, "You got it. Rest up, you'll feel betta don't sweat it."

**Deena smiles and nods thanks. He soon disappears and Deena feels a little better, she looks forward to hearing about their night from Pauly when he returns. **

**-Later On-**

**Deena is snoozing lightly, when she hears the roommates come in. She wakes up and Jenni soon appears. She sneaks in to say goodnight and check in with her. **

"Hey. You okay? I just wanted to say goodnight."

Deena, "What time is it?"

Jenni, "A little past two."

Deena, "That's all? It must have been dead at Bamboo."

Jenni, "It was decent but not a knock out good time. We still did you proud."

Deena nods. "Well, I'm feeling slightly better. I think I'll be okay in the morning if I don't spend the entire time puking my brains out."

Jenni looks at her sympathetically, "This is really hard on you Dee'. I wish I could make it better."

Deena responds, "Well, you've been a doll so far. I couldn't ask for anything more. You bring me food, so I'm happy when I can keep it down."

**Jenni makes a pout face and then says her last goodnight before Deena stops her from leaving. **

Deena, "Where's Pauly?"

Jenni, "He's in the smush room with some chick I think. You should have enough time to do whatever before he comes in here."

**Deena nods and begins to sit up. Even though she passed out, she was still waiting for Pauly to come back and fill her in on happened tonight. She yawns and gets up finally to really get ready for bed, i.e. take a little shower and fix her hair before putting it back up. **

**When Deena is finished, she comes back to her new room. Pauly is still not back, of course. She doesn't know why but she is feeling knit-picky and the more she thinks about it, she starts to fume.**

**-One-Hour Later-**

**Pauly called a cab for his guest long ago but now he is on his way to bed. It's been a long night. Upon entering his room, he is surprised to see Deena up. **

He smiles and responds, "Hey _gurl_! You're up! You must be feelin better."

**Deena ignores him and snaps at him.**

"Where were you?" her arms around her pillow in her lap.

Pauly looks stumped. "What do you mean?"

Deena, "Weren't you just with some chick from the club?"

Pauly shakes his head. "…and so what if I was…? That's what we do. Is this anything new?"

Deena shifts her pillow and responds, "I was waiting for you to come back so you could tell me what happened at the club."

Pauly, "I can tell you right now. What's the big deal?"

Deena half whines, "I just thought you would at least come say you're back or something before going to smush some chick."

**Pauly laughs a little. This is completely out of left field. **

He continues, "Well I could have brought her back in here, since the girl was boring as hell anyway, if you wanted to talk so bad but I thought I'd have the decency to take her into another room so you could rest."

**Deena gets a look on her face and Pauly gets what's going on immediately. **

He starts off, "Look, I thought we had an agreement that things would still go on like normal?"

Deena, "Well how is this normal Pauly?! I'm tired all the time, I'm sick without the influence of booze, my back is killing me, my _entire_ body feels like a water tank… should I continue or do you get the picture?"

Pauly responds, "_What do you want me to do about that Deena_? I mean, are we really having this conversation in the first place?"

**Deena gives him daggers as she moves to the edge of the bed. **

"I don't care who you fuck, as long as you take care of your Kid first Pauly!"

Pauly is in shock. "_What_?! Where are you coming from with this?! The Kid isn't even here yet and you're tellin me what I should do!"

Deena, "That's right! It's called responsibility. You might as well start now."

**Pauly smiles but not because he's happy. It's more sarcastic than anything and he's beginning to get upset above all else. **

Pauly, "So this is it…This is it, right?"

Deena looks confused, "This is what? What are you talking about?"

Pauly, "You, me, arguing. This is always how it's gonna be. I'm not going to be able to do shit…"

Deena shakes her head, "Only when you choose busted chicks over your Kid."

**Pauly really **_**resents**_** that statement. It is his turn to get mad now. **

Trying not to yell, "I didn't even bang the chick! She wasn't DTF so I called her a cab and kicked her out pretty much as soon as she got here!"

Deena responds, "So who were you with this entire time?"

Pauly, "I was with Ronnie on the upper deck!"

**Deena is being unreasonable and Pauly stays heated. He is trying not yell but this is ridiculous. **

Pauly, "I can't do this. _No_, as a matter of fact, I _shouldn't_ have done this."

Deena replies, "Shouldn't have done what?"

Pauly blurts out, "You. I should have never slept with a meatball!"

**Deena fumbles with her pillow and then starts to fumble with her words.**

"What's that supposed to…?" She starts to tear up.

**She doesn't even get out what she wants to say. Instead, she tosses the pillow aside and gets up out of the bed, her sheet now with her. She goes to leave the room with plans to go to her old room with the girls. Pauly instantly regrets his comment, knowing his usual harsh mouth has done it again. **

**She rushes past and Pauly starts after her. He tries to catch Deena before she can get too far but always off balance, she trips over the sheet and falls in the process of avoiding him. **

"_Ow_…" Pauly now moves faster towards Deena.

**Realizing she just fell forward something comes over Pauly when he hears Deena might be hurt. **

**For Deena, she only hurt her overly **_**huge**_** and **_**sore**_** boobs but Pauly panics that it is the baby. **

Pauly kneels down, "Are you okay?"

Deena turns around and sits up a little, "I'm fine…" She looks at Pauly.

**Pauly places a hand on Deena's stomach and looks at her already apologizing. **

"Geez, I'm really sorry Dee'. Are you _sure_ you're okay-is our baby okay?"

**Deena doesn't answer she just looks at him and he still looks panicked but she responds. **

"You said _our _baby…" Pauly laughs a little and responds, "Yeah…I guess I did…"

**Deena reaches up and places a hand on Pauly's cheek. Before they know it, they are in a lip lock. It is then that Pauly actually feels something that he hasn't before with any girl. **

The only response he has afterwards is, "This is my Kid in there…I'm actually gonna be a father."

Deena chuckles and says, "You're gonna have to start callin yourself _Pappa_ D."

Pauly grins widely and responds, "Nah, I'll never give up my name…(_thinking back to the reason for their disagreement_) but for you and our child, I'll give up bringin a chick home any day or night."

_**Whoa, this is huge**_…**Deena has no words so she just kisses Pauly again. It is official that she is in love with this man….**


	12. Real Situation

CHAPTER 9

_~Real Situation~_

**Deena is now officially, well into three months. She is also showing which isn't hard because she is so small, any weight gain would be noticeable. So she tones down the outfits a little and she also tones down the partying. **

**Pauly has already started laying the ground rules saying **_**a pregnant woman shouldn't be in a club, especially one that is carrying his child**_**. Deena loves it, but when Nicole starts to bitch (her nerve after always being with Jionni and ditching her), Deena and Pauly agree that she should still be able to hang out but that Deena should call it a night early to get her rest. **

**She doesn't know what they are now. **_**Are they a couple or do they just have an understanding about their situation and they are playing the par**_**? Nothing was ever made official but Deena doesn't push anything, nor does she really care. Her dream guy knocked her up and she is going to have the cutest Guido baby on the planet! She just hopes the kid gets some height, thanks to Pauly. **

**-At the Club- **

**The guys and gals of the Jersey house have been at Karma partying non-stop for about two hours already. Deena is feeling the heat and she goes off to grab a seat. Even when she sits for a minute she starts to feel hotter. She is fanning herself like crazy trying to cool down. **

**Deena starts to feel uncomfortable now and it shows on her face. Pauly picks up on it from across the room where he is talking with Mike and Ronnie. He eventually goes over to Deena. Deena looks up when he approaches her. **

Pauly leans down with his drink in his hand and says to her, "You should go home and get some rest."

Deena not able to hear him replies, "Huh?"

Pauly says in her ear over the house music, "I said, you should go home to get some rest. It's almost two. Come on I'll take you."

Deena says tiredly, "Yeah. Okay."

**Pauly nods and says that he's going to let the guys know what's up and that they're leaving. **

**Pauly says that Deena isn't feeling well and that he agreed to take her back to the house. The guys watch them leave thereafter and Mike takes it upon himself to bring it to attention. **

Mike to Ronnie, "You know Deena and Pauly have been spending a lot of time together…and not like uh, _friendly _time. You know what I mean?"

Ronnie shaking his head, "No I don't know what you mean."

Mike, "Haven't you noticed the sudden change of attitude Pauly has towards Deena now?"

Ronnie, "I think you're making something where there is nothing. Pauly's most likely not over Vinny being gone and Deena was upset about it too. Maybe that just brought them closer as friends."

**Mike is not convinced. He suspects something and he decides, it's time for The Situation to find out the **_**situation**_**. **

**-Back at the House- **

**Back at the house, Deena ends up getting sick and Pauly takes care of her. He says they should go to the doctor after the guys GTL in the morning. She says it's okay and Pauly leaves it at that. Tonight is one of those nights where Deena wants to snuggle. **

She looks over at him, "Pauly?"

He replies, "Yeah babe?"

Deena says in a cute voice, "Let's cuddle."

**Pauly smiles. He would never think that he and Deena would be snuggling and he would actually like it. **

Pauly looks over at her, "We'll see. You should get your night clothes on though."

**Deena complies and gets ready for bed in one of her loose tanks and some boy shorts. She asks Pauly if he is going to get ready for bed too and he says that he is not tired. **

Begging, "Pleeaaasse? Just lay down for two seconds."

**He doesn't budge but after begging some more, Pauly gives in and strips down to his boxer briefs. He lays down first and Deena comes over. She gets on his bed and Pauly accepts her. **

**Now she is in the crook of his arm and he has an arm behind his head. She zunks out right away and Pauly shakes his head, smile on his face. **

**Soon or later the gang comes in. Someone yells out and it wakes Deena. Pauly laughs at her expression. She looks so tired but cute. **

He says, "Relax, it's just Ronnie drunk most likely."

**She sighs and closes her eyes back. **

Pauly then moves a little, "Hey…I'm about to get up."

**Deena whines and grips Pauly tighter. **

Pauly chuckles and responds, "Come on Dee', a guy's gotta eat after the club. I'll be back I promise."

**Deena puts up a whimper fest and eventually gets Pauly to cave yet again. Pauly wonders what the heck this chick is doing to him. Deena shifts and in the process her tank comes up and her little swelled belly shows. **

**Pauly just looks at it and it gets real for him again. He reaches out to place his hand on it and Deena smiles. The gesture causes her to open her eyes and they soon talk **_**baby**_**, well Deena does. **

**She goes on asking a million questions like: **_**What Pauly would like to have, a boy or girl? What is going to happen to their club-life when the baby is born-would Mike have to babysit? **_**That was a cruel joke.****Pauly automatically shoots that down.**

**Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, Mike is just passing by when he heard his name. Already paranoid he stops to stand by the closed door to hear the conversation. **

"…Mike is like the creepo down the street that all the kids are afraid of. The day he watches my kid is the day they put me down in the ground and even then, I'd come back to haunt him if he even thinks about juicing up my boy or planning to hit on my baby girl in the future."

**Outside, Mike is like **_**what**_**? He then hears Deena respond. **

"So you do want a girl…?"

Pauly responds, "It is what it is. I don't care, not really."

**Mike mouths not knowing they're serious, "**_**You gotta have a boy. Come on**_**." **

Inside the room Deena replies, "Well if we have boy I'll be just as happy but I know if we have a girl, she'll look like you."

Pauly, "_Cooome oon_, don't do that to me. PAULY'S DAUGHTER'S PROBLEM. She'll have all the Gorillas after her. Takin after me? I'll have to murder someone."

**Outside the door, Mike is not sure what the hell direction this conversation is taking but the fact that they are even having it raises his radar. The next thing said has him hitting the roof. **

"_We really do need to figure something out for when we leave the house. Am I stayin with my mom or should we consider movin in together?"_

_**There is a pause and the conversation continues.**_

"_I don't wanna do this whole pregnancy thing alone with you bein in Rhode Island. Then didn't you say you were goin to start looking for a Dee Jay'ing gig in Vegas or something…?"_

**Mike hears nothing else at that point...he just looks wide-eyed and then he slinks off. **

Mike says to himself, "Operation, _GTBUPADS_…Gym, tan, blow up Pauly and Deena's spot…"

_**A/N: **(smh) Dear Lord...What is The Sitch going to do now? Lol. So here's the deal, I will be going out of town again this weekend but unfortunately, I won't be posting two chaps like last time. This story is actually rounding out and I'm working on a sequel. Review, message me, whatever, and let me know of any ideas you may want in the next installment! I have a plot but it is not complete. Anywayz, reading + support = a happy author, Thnx. _


	13. Real Bad Timing

CHAPTER 10

_~Real Bad Timing~_

**So it is now two weeks away from all the roommates' ending stay in the Shore House and when things couldn't get more edgy, the gang gets a surprise. **

**Nicole is ending her conversation on the phone with Jionni when someone wraps on the door. She gets up and makes her way to the door. She looks out and squeals opening the door next. **

**Before the person can even speak, she pounces on him. **

"VINNY!"

**Jenni is nearby in the kitchen when she hears the name. She comes in the front room and smiles widely. **

Jenni, "Oh my God! Where'd you come from?!"

**Vinny laughs and hugs the girls. Jenni then decides to gather the house. The only ones home besides the two are Ronnie, Sam, and Mike. Deena and Pauly are at work in the Shore Store. **

**Everyone is now in the living room by the kitchen as Vinny explains his return.**

He starts off, "You know, I still feel bad about leaving in the first place but…I just had a lot to deal with personally. I was not myself and really didn't know myself anymore."

**They listen and he continues. **

"I took some time to heal and focus away from all the partying, I haven't even been drinking. However, I feel much better, stronger with who I am…(_smiling at his housemates_) and even with two weeks left, I feel strong enough to be back with my family- away from my family."

**Everyone accepts that and are just happy to have Vinny back in the house. **

**Ronnie walks with Vinny alone outside to the deck after everyone gives him a final welcome back. **

Ron, "It's a good thing you're back. I can name one person who will _flip out_."

Vinny smiles to himself, "Pauly…Yeah. Where is he anyway?"

Ron, "Him and Deena are at the Shore Store today."

**Vinny nods. He really wants to smooth things over with Pauly and apologize for placing him in a compromising position to their friendship. While away, Vinny came to terms with his sexuality. He hasn't opened up to his family about it yet but he feels he should with some of his housemates who have been worried about him. However, unbeknownst to him, this couldn't have come at a worse time. **

**Ronnie and Vinny finish talking and come back inside. **

Ron, "Why don't you put your stuff up bro. Need help?"

Vinny shakes his head no. "I'm good. I didn't bring much since we won't be here much longer."

**Vinny makes his way to the back where he and Pauly's room is. When he walks in he breathes out and walks over to his bed…**_**well he thought it was his bed**_**.**

To himself, "Whose stuff is this?"

**Nicole happened to be right behind him and she responds. **

Nicole, "Oh. (_rolling her eyes smiling_) Deena bailed on me and Jenni. She moved in with Pauly after you left."

Vinny is stumped. "Why?"

Nicole, "I have no idea. She won't even talk to me about shit anymore. We figure, she wanted to keep Pauly company and cheer him up since he was so down when you left. She took it hard too but that was then, (_shrugging_) I just don't get it anymore."

Vinny replies, "I see…well, where the hell am I supposed to put my stuff?"

Nicole smiles. "Just put it in our room and talk to Pauly later. Maybe Deena won't mind moving back with us now that you're back."

**Vinny scoffs. **_**Maybe Deena won't mind? He thought it was HIS room.**_** Vinny puts it behind him and goes to grab his bags to place them in the girls' room like Nicole suggested. **

**-Later On-**

**Everyone wants to celebrate Vinny's return now but Vinny hasn't exactly gotten the welcoming reception he expected from his BFF in the house. For one thing, he was pretty much told that Deena has taken his place. That was confirmed when he thinks back to no longer having a spot in what was he and Pauly's room. That in itself is baffling considering Pauly doesn't like meatballs (**_**ongoing inside joke**_**). **

**Another thing, when Pauly saw Vinny after coming home he looked like he had seen a dead uncle or something. After that he had been avoiding Vinny. Vinny wanted to ask him about the new rooming status but it never got resolved. Vinny decides not to bring it up but he refuses to sleep with the girls tonight. **

**Everyone is at Karma tonight and Vinny is in much better spirits ready to party but is now adamant about not drinking. He may have a drink or two in the near future but he doesn't want to rely on alcohol to have a good time anymore. **

**The only thing is that Vinny feels a little out of place about what to do the whole night. He has not talked to anyone so he doesn't feel free to **_**explore**_** just yet, nor would this be the place to do it where they know everyone. **

**Pauly is the only person who knows at this point and Vinny would feel the most comfortable around him but he still seems to never be able to talk to him. Everywhere he turns Deena is there… **_**Deena, Deena, Deena**_**! For Fuck's sake, he feels like the Jan Brady of the house now. **

**The one person he doesn't want to be around since coming back is making his way over to him. **

Mike, "Yo Vin'. I got this hot chick over here. She's DTF so uh, I thought I'd uh…make the introductions with my man here. What's up, you down?"

Vinny tries not to make a face, instead he just declines saying, "Nah, I'm good. Go ahead and hook up with her yourself."

Mike looks at him a second before responding, "You sure? I mean, it's your first night back. There's no time like the present."

Vinny assuring him, "I know but I'm just not feeling that tonight. I just want to be by myself tonight."

**Vinny doesn't know any other way he can stress it. Mike finally gets the hint and leaves to go back to the girl. Vinny then looks back over to where Pauly and Deena were and he no longer sees them. He sighs and gives up, now going back to where the others are. **

_**A/N:** I've heard your pleas. Yay! Vinny's back! It was going to happen anyway. (Patience is a virtue.) This is a short chap, I am just getting back into town therefore, just getting back into the groove of things. I am still waiting on those fresh ideas for the sequel...message me/ review. I am taking all suggestions. _


	14. Reality Blow Up

_**A/N: **__I am sooooo sorry for the delay. Life has been happening (eye roll). Anywayz Chap 11 is nice and long and I will probably post the second part before the week is up just because of the hiatus I had. Thank you for continuing to get on here to read, and let's not forget the families on the East Coast right now that have lost so much. 'Restore the Shore'._

_~Reality Blow up~_

**-Two Weeks Later-**

**It is now the last day in the house and things have gotten no better. Vinny was finally able to talk to Pauly and things seem okay between them. Pauly was also there for Vinny when he came out to the house, well…everyone except Mike, about his being gay. Pauly accepts Vinny's sexual preference as long as he accepts the fact that they can only be like friend-brothers should be. **

**Pauly was kidding himself into thinking that he might like Vinny but like Vinny suspected it was only to get him to stay. They hashed it out and it's all good but again, something is still different with Pauly. **

**Vinny sits out on the upstairs deck with a soda. Mike watching him the whole time, sees his opportunity. He slips out the sliding door and heads up to where Vinny is.**

**Mike sits down next to him and begins the conversation. **

"So I hear you and Pauly are back tight again?" he looks at Vinny.

Vinny looks back at him knowing something is up. "Yep. That's the deal."

Mike jokes, "Well I hope Pauly's not _too tight_ for the sake of his uh… manhood."

**Vinny brushes it off. He really didn't want Mike to know but he overheard Ronnie and Sam talking about it. **

Mike continuing, "What? You guys are roommates again aren't you…(_noting the impatience coming over Vinny_)? Alright-alright, I quit."

**Mike speaks again.**

"You know I'm cool with it...and uh, (_smiling that 'Sitch smile of his_) you know you'll always be apart of MVP even though you play for another team."

**Vinny guesses that he'll have to accept that. That's the best he'll get out of Mike. He then changes the subject. **

Vinny, "Well it's like MVP is now MVPD."

**Mike gets a fleeting look on his face that Vinny misses.**

Mike responds, "Well it might just be _PD_ when Pauly goes back to Rhode Island."

Vinny, not getting it, "Yeah, she took my room over while I was gone. She might as well move in with him there."

**Mike decides to **_**let it slip**_**, casually repeating what Deena said to Pauly when he overheard.**

Sounding so genuine, "Well they gotta figure out something for when the baby comes…That's a situation right there. (_smiling_) You know what I mean?"

**Vinny's insides just about drop out of his body. **

He turns to Mike, "What do you mean, _what baby_?"

Mike, "You know…Pauly and Deena's baby."

Vinny exclaims, "Deena's _pregnant_?"

Mike acts like nothing is out of the ordinary when he replies, "Yeah bro. I thought since you and Pauly are back in the game, that he told you already. We knew."

**Mike just added that last part but he didn't need to because Vinny is on his way down from the deck like his tail is on fire. Mike, pleased with himself, makes his way not too far behind. **

**When Vinny storms into the kitchen where everyone is preparing to sit down to dinner for the last time, Mike talks so only he himself can hear. **

"I hope someone made some popcorn…" He perches himself next to the counter.

**Vinny doesn't even mince words. Since Mike said everyone else knew, he has a right to be pissed right now. Pauly is setting Deena's plate down for her when he hears Vinny's voice. **

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, YOU GOT HER PREGNANT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

**If Pauly was spinning a record, he would have scratched the shit out of it right now. **

**Everyone looks up and Pauly goes into action. **

Thinking on his feet, "Yo Vinny, come upstairs."

Vinny shakes his head, "No way! We're gonna sort this out at dinner! Everyone knows but me, what the hell?!"

**Pauly **_**forces**_** Vinny upstairs and leaves everyone else in pure shock. Ronnie is looking at Sam, Nicole looks on in shock with her mouth open, and Jenni looks to Mike with a scowl knowing he is behind this. **

**She then looks at poor Deena who is turning white as a ghost and **_**that's not good for a Guido. **_**Jenni now puts two and two together and ****she decides to remove Deena from the situation before things get out of control. **

Jenni, "Come on Deena, help me look for the other serving spoon I think it's outside by the grill."

Mike butts in, "No it's not. It's in the drawer to the right." Jenni shoots him a chilling look.

"Shut up Mike!" She then waves Deena on.

**Deena shakily gets up and Jenni escorts her out the sliding doors. Inside no one knows what to do but Mike puts things in motion by going by the stairs to listen in. Well of course everyone else follows suit. **

**Meanwhile upstairs, Vinny is laying into Pauly. **

"You know I had feelings for you and you think you could just forget about what happened by KNOCKING UP A MEATBALL?!"

**Pauly for the first time, is not sitting right with that word. It's okay for him to joke about it, but not anyone else now. **

Pauly's temper flares. "Hey! Have some respect will ya. That _meatball_ is carryin my baby! No one puts her down!"

Vinny fires back, "Oh! Okay, but I remember you saying many times how dumb and sloppy she is and that her IQ is nothing short of a wet carrot!"

**Downstairs, Nicole is ready to go up and defend her friend. **

Mike grabs after her responding, "Hey-hey, where you goin…? It's okay…" She cuts him off not wanting to hear it.

"Don't touch me Mike! You know what, I'm with Jenni telling you to shut your big mouth. I know you had something to do with this!"

**Nicole pushes past everyone on the steps. **

"I'm goin outside with the other girls, I can't stand to be around you right now." She stomps off towards the kitchen to make her way out the sliding doors.

Mike shrugs and starts talking not even making sense. "Everyone knows now. What do I have to do with it? (scoffing and laughing) You know?"

**Sam rolls her eyes and Ronnie tells Mike to be quiet so he can hear upstairs. **

**Upstairs Pauly is explaining that yes, he did have intentions of forgetting the issue between him and Vinny but that he made a mistake doing what he did with Deena. **

"It wasn't right, I did it to prove a point to myself. That sucked big time on my part but I would never take it back now."

**Pauly continues looking directly at Vinny. **

"Look, I was seriously hurting when you left. I've neva been that way in my life. It was weird and I was _pissed_ that I was forced to question my own preference because of the predicament you placed me in!"

Vinny, "…and I've already apologized for that, so don't keep throwin that in my face. It's squashed, so quit talkin about it already."

Pauly is practically in his face now. "No, you need to hear it…!"

**Pauly tries to calm down to get his point across now.**

"…You need to hear it because I know you probably still have feelings for me. I know that shit is just not gonna go away _like that_."

**Pauly bellows out. **

"…but straight up, if you _ever _make me choose like that again…_from here on out_, it will always be Deena and my Kid."

**Pauly's statement didn't need to be yelled, it didn't need to be translated… it was crystal clear.**

**Vinny shakes his head and Pauly leaves before things get any worse. **

**Downstairs, everyone hears movement and a door slam. Mike, Sam, and Ronnie head back into the kitchen just when Pauly is making his way downstairs trying to calm himself. **

**In Pauly's mind, he doesn't want to bring any negative energy around Deena in her condition. He knows she is probably upset right now. When Pauly makes his way into the kitchen he doesn't see her. **

Pauly, "Where's Deena?"

Sam responds, "Jenni and Nicole are outside with her."

**Pauly doesn't even look anywhere but in front of him. He knows there is only one person who could have orchestrated this and if he looks in his direction right now, he might snap. **

When Pauly leaves out, Sam turns to Mike. "You're such an asshole Mike."

Mike looks at her like she has three heads. "What the hell did I do?"

Sam replies, "Everyone knows you started this."

Mike frowns and replies, "I started this?! Pauly should have been real with Vinny from the jump and he never would have left. That's all I'm sayin."

Ronnie now steps in. "They've handled that and just when Vinny is comfortable back in this house, you go and not only break up a friendship but you drag someone else into this too? I'm not sure if it is true or not what we heard about _who's_ pregnant but I don't think Pauly wanted that information out there bro."

**Sam shakes her head and Mike shrugs it off and makes his way outside. **


	15. Reality Blow Up pt2

_**A/N: **Today is my B-DAY! YAY! So I decided to spread the good feeling by posting the other part to Chap 11. This is really the end of SBISMH (sad face). One more Chap after this but enjoy this bonus post and share your thoughts.  
_

_~Reality Blow up~_

_pt.2_

**Outside Nicole has found out that Deena is pregnant with Pauly's baby. Jenni had to speak for her but Nicole said that she should have just told her. She then lets her know that it is okay and that she is happy for her and Pauly. She tries to hold her but Deena is just plain humiliated. **

**A Hero now comes to save the day. Pauly shows up to see Deena balling her eyes out. **

Pauly puts on a smile even though he's pissed and responds, "Hey, nobody carrying the baby of Pauly D should be crying, you know what I mean?"

**Nicole and Jenni smile and let Pauly sit down next to Deena so he can take over consoling her. They are about to leave the two alone when Mike slinks outside. **

Jenni intercepts. "Get the hell out of here or I'll kick your ass again like I did in AC!"

Nicole speaks up next. "Yeah! You tried to ruin me and Jionni's relationship, but not this one! Leave them alone!"

Mike then gets loud on purpose running his mouth again. "I didn't do anything, everyone knew what was goin down between them. It just came to light now!" He is steady making his way over to Pauly and Deena now.

Nicole, "No one knew anything Mike!" Jenni then looks guilty.

"Well I knew Deena was pregnant, first finding out."

**Mike wasn't anticipating that but it works in his favor. **

He continues, "See, Jenni knew and I'm sure she told Sam…and Sam probably told Ronnie as usual. We know she's the snitch of the house. So everyone knew!"

**At this, Ron and Sam come out the house having just been listening before. **

Ron gets heated, "Don't put me or Sam in this…You don't wanna do that bro."

Jenni pipes up before any more lies can fly out of Mike's mouth. "Only I knew that Deena is pregnant but I didn't know it is Pauly's. So someone must have been sneakin around eavesdropping to have gotten that information…and guess what? I vote Mike in for that job!"

**Everyone else agrees. Then after a long silence from Deena, she finally speaks. **

Walking over, "You had no right to tell Vinny Mike. I actually saw you going outside when no one else did and I saw you slink in…I knew then but I thought you were stirrin up something between him and Pauly. I can't believe you humiliated me like this!"

Mike yells, "I didn't do shit to youuuu! _Vinny_ storms in the house, like _yo, Pauly you knocked her up and didn't tell me...? _Then everyone starts pointin the finger at me? I'm just as shocked as you all."

**Pauly said he wasn't going to get upset in front of Deena but he's had it with Mike. **

From his spot on the picnic table, "Look, I don't know how or when you heard it but are you tellin me that you didn't say shit to Vinny about Deena?"

Mike doesn't respond he just hums but then he says, "…I made mention to the fact that you and Deena were close now but he put two and two together by himself. Then I had to tell my man, like look…I think they're messin around, I'm surprised he didn't tell you that straight up comin through door."

Pauly is livid now, "No, you told him Deena is pregnant because those, even though not exactly said like that, words flew out of his mouth that I got someone pregnant! _Did you or did you not tell Vinny that Deena is pregnant_!?"

Mike responds with the same lame answer, "All I know is you should have been honest with your boy. Someone had to do it. Secrets shouldn't be kept in a family."

**Ronnie sees it first and he rushes to get to Pauly. Pauly swings but it didn't connect to everyone disappointment. **

**Ronnie has a hold on Pauly and is telling him it's not safe to fight around Deena. **

"Come on, don't do this bro…(_struggling with _Pauly) Deena could get hurt."

**Pauly is not hearing it and he knows he won't hear it until Mike is out of his sight. **

**After dodging a bullet, Mike looks at Ron hauling Pauly away. All the while Pauly is yelling. **

"You should have neva said shit to Vinny! That's his and my business! Then you talk shit about Deena! Yo! You're dead to me my man! Stay out of my business! _Stay out of my life!_"

**Those are the last words everyone hears before Ronnie closes the door back. Of course Sam followed them in as well. **

**Deena now starts to cry again and she walks back over to the picnic table to sit down. Nicole follows her and Jenni yells. **

"You're scum Mike! No one wants you here! So why don't you do us a favor and _actually_ _don't_ come back next year!"

Mike takes that to offense and replies, "I don't have to take this, you know…Do you know that there would be no Jersey Shore House without me.

**He continues his rant. **

"I doubt anyone is coming back next year. Next thing you know _everyone _in the Goddamned house will be knocked up...except you Jenni. When's the last time you gave poor Roger any?" Mike smirks.

**Jenni lunges at Mike but Nicole stops her. Jenni is yelling at Mike but he doesn't know what she's saying because he goes inside the house to go to his room. **

**Meanwhile, Ronnie has gotten Pauly calmed down and they are in the girls' room talking. Pauly shares with Ronnie where his head is at now and Ronnie listens to him until he finally suggests that he try and talk to Vinny now. Pauly agrees and goes to the room he and Vinny share.**

**When Pauly gets there, he doesn't see him. He then goes upstairs to where they were before he went outside. Vinny isn't there either. There is only one other place. He goes to the upper deck and there he is sitting down. **

**Pauly approaches him and doesn't say anything at first. He then sits next to him and before Pauly can say anything, Vinny speaks. **

Vinny, "There's no need to explain or apologize for anything. I'm packed up and I'm just waiting for the morning and then I'm out of here…(_shaking his head_) I shouldn't of come back here."

**Pauly is drained having to switch so many emotions within an hour's time frame. **

Pauly, "Look, don't say that. Everyone is happy that you came back it…just wasn't the best timing."

**Vinny sits there as Pauly continues.**

"I didn't want to have to handle our shit like this. I wanted it to be you and me, maybe at my crib or your's…Then, for you to have to find out about Deena not coming from me…"

**Pauly runs a hand over his face and looks back at Vinny. **

"This is a fucked up last night…but what do you expect at the Jersey Shore House."

**If Vinny wasn't so shell-shocked, he would have found that hilarious. However he puts his emotions aside to make sure Pauly is okay now. **

It is quiet and Vinny responds, "So what are you gonna do now?"

Pauly sighs and shakes his head. "I have no idea…Deena brought up movin in together but I ain't ready for that. (_looking at him_) I know you're thinkin, _well you got a Kid on the way, that statement is irrelevant_…but beyond here, it's too much to handle."

**Vinny nods his head and then he offers his advice. **

Vinny, "I don't think it would be a good idea for you two to live together if you're not _in a relationship-relationship_. If you're just going to be sharing parenting responsibilities, then you all should do just that. You be there for her when she needs you, when the Kid needs you, and leave it at that."

**Pauly agrees and talks it out. **

Pauly, "I know…cuz I got things lined up that I have to do once I leave the Shore. Offers are on the table for some work in Vegas and who knows after that, you know? If I got a Kid to take care of, it's gonna make it that much harder."

Vinny, "Deena comes from an Italian family and she understands that the man has to bring in the dough. You just be firm with her, that it's going to be difficult for a minute, that she is going to have to take on more responsibility but that it will only be temporary until you get where you need to be so that she and your Kid can be sittin comfortably."

**It is like a ray of light has shone down on Pauly. He smiles for the first time in all this madness. **

He responds, "I never knew all this time how you could give such good advice, but now that the cat is out the bag it all makes sense."

Vinny smiling, "I just understand both worlds…"

Pauly, "Yeah, _I know now_."

**The two sit there with grins on their faces. There is still a lot to mend but it will never get in the way of their friendship. **

**Vinny is not so much hurt anymore than he is disappointed and jealous that Deena has landed his perfect soul mate. However, that question rings in his head now. **

Vinny, "So wait…are you and Deena an item?"

**Pauly sits not really having thought about it. When he thinks back to everything he has done for Deena thus far, it just came naturally because he wanted to do everything he could for her being pregnant. Now, thinking back to that night when they kissed, it makes him **_**think**_** about their time together up until this point. **

**Vinny decides to fill in the blank again. **

"Well, I don't want to have to bring up our dispute but in the words of Pauly D, _you need to hear it_…"

**Pauly smiles at Vinny's reference to their blow up earlier. **

Vinny continues, "…I won't say you're _in love_ but you're definitely infatuated. You've already turned into a different Pauly. I noticed that the minute I got back in the house. You're growin up bro and that's cool. Now you know how I feel. I am evolving into a different person and it's causing me not to look at things the way I used to."

**Vinny continues. **

"Don't let that cloud what you have to do but I think you know now _what the right thing is to do._"

**Pauly thinks about it and he does. Vinny has just re-affirmed it. He can never be mad with Vinny for long if at all, he just hopes they can continue a friendship when all is said and done. **


	16. Realization

CHAPTER 12

_~Realization~_

**The night before was as quiet as a mouse. Everyone was reeling from so much information and drama that it was just best to go to bed. That in itself was unusual for the house but nothing seems normal after that. **

**Right now it is the morning that everyone leaves to go back to life outside Seaside Heights. Pauly is the only one up and he decides to bring some normalcy back to the house, so he said **_**F******__**it. **_

**He grabs a smoke alarm in hand and decides to go through the house to wake everyone up. **

**First he tip-toes into the girls' room and then he lets the alarm rip. **

"OH YEAH! WAKE UP YEAH! OH YEAH! WAKE UP YEAH!"

**Nicole jumps but then rolls over until Pauly stands on the bed. She swats him away and he jumps off. He then goes over to Jenni's bed and stands over her. She reaches out for him but he moves away quickly. Lastly, he goes over to Deena's bed. **

**He is a little gentler with her as he climbs in the bed behind her. He rocks her to wake her up. **

"Oh yeah! Wake up yeah! Oh yeah! Wake up yeah!" he is now kicking his feet in the bed making it shake.

**Deena cracks her eyes open and Pauly plants a kiss on her forehead. **

Whispering to her, "It's our last day."

**Pauly kisses her again and gets up to wake the rest of the house. After making his rounds upstairs, everyone is pretty much up. Mission accomplished. **

**-A Little Later- **

**Everyone is packing their things and thanks to Pauly, the atmosphere is better. Ron and Sam are all packed so Sam calls for three cabs. **

**Although Mike has caused enough trouble, everyone temporarily puts it aside so that they can have a pleasant goodbye between them. The Housemates are all in the front room waiting for their rides and so forth. **

**Sam and Ron are the first to leave. **

Mike replies, "Sam and Ron's taxi is here."

Deena pouts, "Murp!"

**Sam laughs and goes over to where Deena is sitting and bends down to hug her but Deena stands up. They hug for the longest. **

Sam, "Call me like every day. I want updates on the baby."

Deena, "I will."

**Meanwhile, Pauly says goodbye to Ronnie. **

Ronnie responds, "Oh my God bro. _You a Dad_? (_laughing_) This is gonna be hilarious. I bet the Kid comes out with a Blow-Out."

Pauly laughs. "Gotta stay FTD like me, you feel me?"

**Ronnie can only keep laughing. They say their final goodbye and then Sam and Ronnie leave. **

**Next Jenni leaves. Roger has come to pick her up. While he grabs her things, Jenni says goodbye to everyone. Her last goodbyes are with Nicole and Deena. **

Jenni, "You let Nicole help you take care of that baby since I won't be there."

**Nicole has already dubbed herself Godmother and she has already said that wherever Deena is, is where she will be until this baby has made it into the world. **

Nicole, "She'll be fine. I'll take care of her. Isn't that right babe?"

Deena, "I'm in the best hands. Who else knows what a meatball needs besides another meatball?"

**Jenni laughs and hugs them one more time before yelling bye to everyone with her last bag in hand. **

Jenni, to Pauly, "Congrats _Pappa D_! Oh my God, really?! I thought I was the one who was supposed to be carryin your Kid?!" She gives him a goofy face."

Pauly shaking his head, "This girl here…Goodbye Jenni! Have that conversation with Roger will ya?!"

**Everyone laughs and Jenni waves one last time before leaving. **

**Now, it is Pauly, Vinny, Deena, Nicole, and…Mike left in the house. It is a little awkward to say the least but Mike, **_**being Mike**_**, thinks nothing of it. **

Mike, joking as if nothing is wrong, "What I've been dying to know for the last three summers is, _are Jenni's boobs real_?"

**The housemates look annoyed and confused. On that note, Mike's cab arrives. **_**Thank God**_**. **

Deena calls out, "Mike, your cab is here!"

Pauly echos that, "CABS ARE HERE!"

**As stated before, everyone puts their feelings aside always for goodbyes because you just never know. Mike believes that at the end of the day, even though it's been a rocky road with the roommates, they all really care about each other. **

**Mike has now left the building and it is Vinny's turn. **

**Vinny's mother has come to pick him up and she gets a warm welcome. Everyone hugs and she waits while Vinny and Pauly say goodbye. **

Pauly, "I don't need to say what you already know what I want to say."

Vinny smiles, "It's all good. No need to keep it going. It's forgotten. (_So only he can hear_) You just focus on becoming a better you so that my niece or nephew has the best Father on this planet."

Pauly says back, "Most definitely and I will let you know when your _Godson or Goddaughter _arrives."

**Vinny looks at Pauly but Pauly is dead serious. He doesn't know what to say but the emotions are coming up fast. He swallows and hugs Pauly. Pauly in return hugs Vinny for the longest. **

**The girls look on with the warmest feeling in their hearts. Deena, ever hormonal, wipes a tear from her eye. **

**Pauly tells Vinny to call him as soon as he gets home and with that, Vinny leaves. That had to be the best goodbye in the house so far. **

**Now it is Nicole's turn. **_**What do you know she isn't last to leave this time**_**! Nicole's Dad has come to pick her up. It is not really a goodbye for her and Deena. She'll be coming down to stay with Deena in a month's time as soon as she gives her the heads up…as to where she'll be staying now. **

**Nicole doesn't want to cause a fuss, so she just hugs her and whispers to Deena. **

"No smushing while being pregnant. (_thinking_) Is it possible to get double pregnant?"

Deena looking at her funny, "You mean, twins?"

Nicole, "No…if you're already pregnant and you have sex…(_shaking her head_) Eh! Never mind."

**Deena laughs and hugs her. **

Deena, "You're gonna have so much to teach my little meatball."

Nicole, "_Our _meatball. Just push Pauly out the circle. That is going to be the most _gorgeous_ Guido baby in the world and he or she is going to be all mine."

Deena smiling, "I'll keep that in mind when I leave you in the room alone with my baby. _Not gonna happen now_."

**Nicole laughs and then she goes over to hug Pauly. **

Pauly, "Bye Snooks. Call when you get home."

Nicole, "Okay. (_looking at him_) I'm so proud of you."

Pauly smiling, "Why is that?"

Nicole, "…because you took my advice and look what happened. You made my best friend's dream come true."

Pauly shakes his head, "Glad I could help…I guess."

**Nicole smiles and then hugs Pauly tight. She wishes them the best and then she leaves with her Dad waiting outside. **

_**Now it is one and two, and baby makes three. **_**Pauly and Deena are the last left in the house. Pauly smiles. **

"It's just you and me Dee'!"

Deena smiles, "_What a shocker_. We've been glued together up until this point. Why change it now?"

**This leaves a big question up in the air and it is up to Pauly to address it. **

**He moves over to the couch and Deena sits next to him. **

Pauly starts, "So I been thinkin this thing through…you bein pregnant and everything."

Deena laughs a little, "What, you still don't believe it?"

Eying her stomach, "_Oh_, there's no denying it. (_he continues_) I meant, living arrangements. We haven't really talked about it."

**Deena nods and Pauly continues. **

Pauly, "I can't really discuss it right now but I have some major things in the works, like, right after leaving here in the next few months."

**He looks at Deena. **

"I'm only going to be home in Rhode Island until November. So…I don't think livin together would be the best thing right now."

**He looks to see what reaction Deena has but she is fine. **

She speaks up, "Yeah, it's cool."

Pauly, "I mean, I just don't think you should be alone…" Deena cuts him off.

"Don't worry about it. I agree. I'll just stay at home with my family." She smiles.

**Pauly looks at her to make sure it is **_**really okay**_**. Deena doesn't waver, so it obviously is. **

Deena pointing at him, "…but you'd better be there when the baby comes."

Pauly frowns a little, "Oh, I'll be there before then."

**Deena nods and scoots over to Pauly. She lays against him and places her head and hand on his chest. **

"I love you always."

Pauly placing his arm around her, "I love you too."

**They sit there and soon Deena's cab gets there. **

Deena, "Aw, my cab's here."

**Pauly stands up and Deena reaches out for him and he takes her hands, pulling her to her feet. **

**He helps her with all of her luggage and then they end up by the cab. **

Pauly, "Alright, bye Dee'."

**Deena stands on her tippy- toes to reach up and hug Pauly and he bends down. **

**She sighs and they stay like that for a minute. When they part Pauly smiles a little. **

Looking down, "Let me see."

**Deena knows what he means and she lifts her shirt a little. You might as well say Deena is now four months pregnant. **

Pauly shakes his head, "It's so weird! Oh my God, I can't believe it. That's my kid in there!"

Deena laughing, "Believe it."

**Pauly nods and places a hand on her belly one last time. **

Pauly, "See ya soon Kid."

**After **_**belly goodbyes**_**, Deena and Pauly say their last goodbyes. They hug and when they part, it is a natural attraction when their lips meet. **

**Between them nothing ever needs to be said; Pauly knows how Deena feels but Deena respects how Pauly feels. It's their relationship and theirs alone. **

**Now, Deena leaves Pauly and he watches her go down the street in her cab before going back in the house. **

**In the house, Pauly makes sure he has everything. Before long, one of his good friends from home in Rhode Island, Jerry, is at the door to pick him up. They slap hands and hug and he helps Pauly with his millions of bags. After loading the Caddy, Pauly lets Jerry drive. **

Getting in, "This car is _packed_. (_now looking over at Pauly smiling_) You ready for the next four months?"

Pauly, thinking to himself, "You have no idea my dude. After Italy and dealing with Seaside, it's gonna be the most _interesting_ time of my life."

**Jerry drives off and Pauly looks back at the Shore House and yells out. **

"Oh yeah! Home, yeah! (_laughing_) See ya!"

**~_SBISMH_~**

**_A/N: _**_This is the end my friends (Nooo)! Thank you everyone for sticking with me through my first posted FanFic. I always enjoy writing a story but it has been even more fun seeing how many will read it. I also appreciate those who have faved on here and all comments. I don't know if I will write something else in b/tween but like I have mentioned, I am working on a sequel however it is not ready for posting (ideas will still b noted, so PM me or review). Look out for it sometime before the holidays end. Until then, Happy Holidays and make the upcoming New Year work for you and through you to produce a NEW you._**  
**


	17. AUTHOR UPDATE

_**A/N: **__Greetings and HAPPY 2013 guys and gals! Hope everyone is successful already in making a fresh start. I haven't even had the time to really acknowledge the holidays, let alone get on here. However, I decided to give u all a look into what's to come. Yes, I am doing a Sequel to SBISMH. When will it b done...? Obviously not b4 the Holidays like planned but being me, I like teasers. (Merry X-mas, Happy New Year, my present to you!)_

...

"My heart doesn't lie to me. Maybe I came here with the wrong idea and the wrong shit may have come out my mouth but I'm usually always right. I know you Pauly and if you weren't into this girl, you would have fucked my brains out last night."

Pauly denies that. "Then you don't know me like you think you do. I wouldn't sleep with you because I don't want you to think we have a chance. We don't. I told you I don't want to hurt you …and I've told _her_ the same thing. Can't you just leave it at that?"

Looking Pauly in his eyes, "Have you slept with anybody since you've been here?"

**Once again Pauly is speechless because he knows he hasn't. He came close with one girl but she turned out to me married. Plus, he hasn't even been on a mission to sleep with anyone like in Jersey. He doesn't know if it is because he is here to work or because maybe he **_**is**_** looking for the girlfriend type. **

**The answer has been met and the debate ends here. Pauly doesn't even look up at first because he's been **_**got**_**…**


	18. NEW AUTHOR UPDATE

_**A/N :**__ Greetings Everyone! I hope I haven't lost anyone out there. This has been an EXPLOSIVE new year, so much so that writing has been on the back-burner. The sequel is not lost, in fact it is almost complete. Hang in there and the posts will come pouring in before you know it. Thnx once again for all the PM's, I really appreciate them and the suggestions! By the way, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY ; to all the couples and if you are 'reppin the single life, well, love can suck sometimes..._

**Deena is distraught and Sammi is sure this girl is having a nervous breakdown. She can usually talk to Deena but even this is out of her hands. **

Sam, "Dee' I know you probably don't want to hear this but…_and here again_, take it from someone who's been in fucked up situations. You and Pauly have got to work this out between you someway somehow."

**Deena just lets the tears run down as Sammi continues. **

"I don't know how you plan on doing this but you've got to get on good terms with him, even if it means going at it and releasing some shit."

**Deena sits there and lets it soak in. After getting herself together a little she responds. **

Deena, "I think I know how I'll do it."

Sam, "The thing we talked about?"

Deena, "Yeah."

Sam sighs, "You know this will make it worse right… are you prepared for this? Cuz right now, I don't think you're strong enough for the storm you're about to bring in."

Deena, "Right now, he has no grounds to stand on to start _any_ shit with me."

Sam, "Okay but neither of you is in the right. We talked about this."

Deena, "I'm gonna do it Sam. I can't wait any longer, I'm dying here."

**Sammi shakes her head but then nods her head. **

Sam, "Alright Dee'…you know I'll be here for you, for whatever."

Deena, "Thank you…"


End file.
